A Never Ending Spiral
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: Sequel to Holiday From Hell. They have four beautiful children and life is running smoothly. Will it continue, or will it crash around them? Chapter 15 is up! Reviews are appreciated, as always! Sorry for the long wait!
1. The Worst Fear

**A Never-ending Spiral **

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**-Okay, I couldn't let go of "Holiday From Hell". It just had to have a sequel. So, that is what this is/going to be. Hope you enjoy it. Review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

House rolled over in his sleep. Then he rolled over again. At last, he woke up sweating and panting. Lisa sat up, because she is a light sleeper. She put her hand on his arm.

"The same dream again?" She asked. He just nodded.

"Well, just try to sleep now, okay?" He nodded again, and turned away from her. He tried to sleep, but it was useless. He waited a few minutes, and then got up. Lisa just sighed and went back to sleep. House went out to the dark living room, and sat on the couch.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Greg mumbled under his breath. "It's that same damn dream. It gets me every time. My world is crashing down around me, Lisa gets shot, Jessica gets kidnapped, I'm in a mental institution, banging on the walls, begging to get out and see my family. I hate that dream." Then, he heard Jessica start to cry, and he heard Lisa get out of bed, walk past him, and go into their daughter's room. Greg had to do something, anything. He couldn't sit still. So he grabbed his tennis shoes and went out for a walk. He started to run. Lisa came out holding the baby a few minutes later, and saw Greg gone.

"I wish I could help him." She said, looking down at her daughter in her harms. So fragile, yet so beautiful. Lisa sat down on the couch and proceeded to feed Jessica. She was just finishing up when Greg came back. She put Jessica in the crib and joined Greg on the couch.

"Greg, I'm so sorry you have to have this nightmare." Lisa whispered, staring at him.

"It's not your fault."

"Greg, I think you should go and see the doctor. It has been four months since the dream began."

"I think you are right. Will you make an appointment for me?"

"Sure." And she lay her head down on his shoulder. He took her hand. The next morning, Lisa is taking Jessica to work with her. And Greg is on his way to the appointment. He waits for thirty minutes before being able to see the doctor.

"Greg. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's this recurring dream I keep having. I've had it every night for four months, and to be honest, it scares the shit out of me." He says, looking at the doctor.

"What is this dream about?"

"Well, Lisa gets shot, Jessica gets kidnapped, and I'm in a mental institute, banging on the walls to let them help and find my family. I always wake up sweating and panting, like I've actually been banging on the walls."

"Well, it seems to that that is your fears, made into a dream. Exactly when did this start?"

"Well, I suppose the first night I started taking the new medication."

"Has that been working?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't had any leg pain in four months."

"That's good, Greg, that's good."

"So, I may just be having paranoid fears?"

"Yes, that's what I think it is."

"Okay. Thanks." And Greg stands up and goes to work. Just as he walks into the doors of PPTH, he takes some of his medication. Then, he sees Lisa holding the baby Jessica. He sees a man struggling to take the baby away, and he succeeds. But to get Lisa to let go, he shot her in the head. She just fell back on the ground, blood pooling around her. He was screaming. He felt himself shaking from fright.

Meanwhile…from Lisa's point of view…Greg came in, he took some medication, and then just stared at her. He seemed to be in a trance. Then, he started screaming, and fell to the floor in a heap. Lisa passed the baby off to Cameron as she walked by, and ran over to Greg. She started shaking him.

"Greg! Greg! What's wrong, Greg?" She yelled in a frantic voice. He didn't respond, just kept screaming, and then started convulsing.

"Call an ambulance!" Lisa called. Soon, an ambulance arrived. As Greg was being loaded onto a gurney and strapped down, Lisa approached Cameron.

"Cameron, will you watch her while I go to the hospital with Greg?"

"Sure. He needs you." She said, nodding.

"Thank you. I owe you. Her bag is in my office, complete with bottles, diapers, etc."

"You're welcome. And you don't owe me. Your husband needs you. Go to him." Cameron said, putting her hand on Lisa's arm. Lisa hugged her then jumped into the ambulance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But I liked the way it was, to end it there. So, hope you liked it! And review! I will probably be updating this one more frequently because this is the only story I have going right now! Thanks to all those reviewed on "Holiday From Hell", again. So, hope you enjoy this sequel as much as the first!**

**-K**


	2. Ties

A Never Ending Spiral

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa held Greg's hand all the way to the hospital. Once there, he was rushed into surgery to pump the drugs out of his system. Lisa sat in the waiting area, her head in her hands. After several hours, the doctor came up to her.

"Lisa House?" The doctor said. Her head shot up.

"Yes. How is he?"

"He's fine. You can see him."

"Thank you." Lisa said, and went to his room. When she opened the door, Greg looked at her, his eyes glazed over, and he started screaming. Doctors ran in to control him. Lisa was crying.

"What is going on? Why is he screaming? Somebody, tell me!" She screamed. The doctor who had spoken to her before took her out of the room.

"First of all I'm Dr. Smith. And your husband is still having hallucinations."

"Why? You pumped the drugs out of his system, didn't' you?"

"Yes, we did. We don't know why he's still having hallucinations. We're getting an MRI of his brain."

"Okay." Lisa said. The doctor went away. He came back an hour later.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"We've found a tumor on his brain stem."

"Oh god, no!" She said, and collapsed into a chair, crying.

"It is a rather tricky surgery that could leave him with memory loss, paralyzed, or a change in personality. He'd be lucky to come out fine."

Lisa didn't' say anything.

"We can recommend you to the best neurosurgeon in the United States."

"Yes, please." Lisa said, looking at him with hope.

"Okay. You would have to go to Seattle."

"Okay."

"His name is Dr. Derek Shepherd. I will tell him you are coming, We can have you there by tomorrow."

"Okay. Arrange it and I'll be there." Lisa said. The doctor arranged it, and Lisa went to get Jessica and go home and pack. She returned to the hospital the next morning.

"Good morning Lisa." Dr. Smith said.

"Good morning." She whispered, cradling Jessica tightly.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. I just want him to get better."

"Okay." And they board the plane. The flight is five hours. During the flight…

"Greg, Jessica is here." Lisa said, laying her next to him to give him comfort. Then, Jessica started to cry.

"Well, that's not her hungry cry." Lisa said to herself. "It's not her diaper, so she must be tired." Then, Lisa sat down, cradled Jessica, and started humming to her in a soft voice.

At Seattle Grace…

"Are you Lisa House?" An attractive man in blue scrubs asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Derek Shepherd."

"Nice to meet you." She said, shaking her hand.

"Under my watch, your husband should be fine. I'm the best neurosurgeon in the United States."

"Thank you for taking him."

"You're welcome. Where did you say you work?"

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Oh, I know that place. Best medical facility in Princeton."

"Yes, I guess it is."

"And your husband and you work there?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get him into surgery now. It will be long, about ten hours. I will come out and update you as soon as I have finished."

"Okay. Thank you." Lisa said. Derek wheeled him into surgery and Lisa went to sit in the waiting room.

Lisa stayed in the waiting room for the entire surgery, scared to leave for even a second if something should happen to Greg. She didn't even go to the bathroom. A red-haired doctor kept looking her way, Finally, she asked one of the interns who that is. Lisa had been sitting there for four hours. Currently, Lisa was crying and humming to Jessica.

"Who is that?" The red-haired doctor asked an intern, while gesturing at Lisa.

"That, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, is the wife of a man having a tumor removed off of his brainstem."

"Then I take it my husband is performing the surgery?"

"Yes, that's right."

"She looks so alone. She has a new child as well. How long has she been there?"

"About four hours, I'm guessing. They aren't even halfway through the surgery." The intern said, and walked away. Addison stared at her for a few minutes before walking up to Lisa.

"Excuse me?" Addison said. Lisa looked up, her eyes very read and filled with tears waiting to escape.

"Yes? "

"I'm Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. But you can call me Addison. My husband is the one performing your husband's surgery."

"Oh, wonderful to meet you." Lisa said. "I'm Lisa House. This is Jessica." Lisa said, pointing to her daughter.

"She's very beautiful."

"Thank you. She has her father's eyes. Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh, I just thought you could use some company. You looked so alone."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. So, what is your husband's name?"

"Gregory House."

"Really? The Gregory House?"

"Yes."

"I met him at a conference a few years ago. He was very no nonsense. Kind of distant from patients, but a brilliant doctor."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. What do you do?"

"I'm a neonatal specialist."

"I thought about going into that profession. But I changed my mind, and glad I did. Because now I'm head of department at Princeton Plainsboro."

"You came all the way from Princeton just to have my husband perform your husband's surgery?"

"Yes. I know the risks of this surgery, and I wanted the best for him, so that at least he has a better chance of not obtaining any of those risks."

"You really love him?"

"Yeah, I do. And for him to show love to anyone as he shows me, is impressive."

"I'm sure it is." At that moment, Jessica cried.

"Oh, she's hungry. You don't mind, do you?" Lisa asked.

"No, not at all." Addison said. Lisa draped a blanket over her right breast, lifted the shirt, unhooked the bra, and tucked Jessica under.

"That must be a wonderful feeling."

"It is. You feel warm, and know that you are giving life to your child. It's a very empowering feeling."

"I'm sure it is. I hope to have kids soon."

"You should. They would be some hell of gorgeous kids, with yours and Derek's genes."

Addison laughed. "Thanks." Then, her pager went off. "Excuse me. Intern crisis." Addison said, got up, and walked off. Lisa finished feeding Jessica, and then her and Jessica took a nap. They were just waking up when the doctor came up to them. Lisa had put Jessica in daycare. A Lisa immediately shot up when she saw Dr. Shepherd.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. We won't know if there are any effects until he wakes up, though. But you can see him."

"Okay." They walked towards his room together.

"Your wife is a wonderful person." Lisa said.

"Yeah, she is."

"She came up to talk to me."

"That's just like her." And then they were outside his room. Lisa quietly went in. Addison was just coming around the corner and saw Lisa entering his room and her husband outside.

"Hey." Addison said.

"Hey."

"How did it go?"

"Fine. We won't know if there are any effects for a few hours though."

"She really loves him." Addison, said, staring at Derek.

"Well, they are married, should she love him?" Derek asked.

"Derek, sometimes you can be one hell of a blind moron. Look." Addison said, gesturing in the window. Lisa is bent over Greg's bed, trying to make him more comfortable. She's crying while she's doing it. Then, she sits down next to him and takes his hand. Suddenly, his heart stops. She jumps up and starts screaming. Derek and Addison run in.

"Greg! Greg! No! No! No!" Lisa was screaming.

"Addison, grab her!" Derek said just as nurses ran in. Addison grabbed her around the waist and yanked her out of the room. Once in the hallway, Addison grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look Addison in the eyes.

"Lisa! Do you think Greg would want to see you screaming? He would want you by his side, putting all of your strength into him. Stop!" Addison said to her fiercely. Lisa stopped fighting and just collapsed into Addison's arms in strong sobs. Addison led her over to a chair, sat her down, and just let her cry. Finally, Derek came out. Addison sat by Lisa's side, holding her hand.

"He's stable, but in a coma. Lisa, I'm sorry."

"Oh god." Lisa said, and put her head in her hands. Addison started rubbing her back.

Two years later…Lisa is sitting at home, playing the piano for Jessica. Since Greg had gone into a coma, she'd taken up the piano. So, she was playing for Jessica when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lisa said, balancing Jessica on her hip.

"Is this Lisa House?"

"Yes."

"This is Addison Shepherd."

"Oh, Addison. It's wonderful to hear from you. How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Just called to say that we're in Princeton. Could we come over?"

"Oh…no, no. Jessica, not now." Lisa said, because Jessica was pulling at her hair, symbolizing that she wanted to play. Addison chuckled.

"Yes, that's fine. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, we can be there in five minutes."

"Okay. See you soon." And Lisa hung up.

"We have guests coming, Jess." Lisa said, holding her daughter above her head and smiling at her. Jess smiled back and laughed. Lisa took her into the kitchen and got her a bottle of apple juice, then lay her down on her mom's big bed. After she lay her down and made sure Jess was comfortable, the doorbell rang. Lisa walked out and opened it.

"Addison!" Lisa said, hugging her. Addison stepped in, closely followed by Derek…and a little baby in a carrier. Lisa just stared at the baby.

"Addison, when did you have a baby?"

"Last year. I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you, it's just I was adjusting to having a child."

"It's fine, just fine. I just wish you would have e-mailed, at least." Lisa said, hugging Addison again.

"Derek, why don't you go into the kitchen?" Addison asked.

"Fine, I'll leave you women to talk." He said, and walked with the baby into the kitchen.

"Addison, it's so great to see you!"

"I know. How are you?" Addison asked, looking at her strongly.

"Fine."

"Just fine? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm coping. No, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm not giving up hope on Greg yet."

"Lisa, you do have to move on."

"I know. It's just…every time I look at Jess, I see him. And I can't give up hope. For her sake as well as mine."

"Oh, Lisa." Addison said, and hugged her.

"So, where is Jess? It's been two years since I've seen her."

"I put her down for a nap before you came. I'll go check and see if she's awake." And Lisa got up and disappeared for a few minutes. She came out carrying Jess with her back to Addison. When she turned around, Addison breathed in a sigh of amazement.

"Oh, Lisa! She's gotten so big! And she's beautiful!" Addison said, smiling at the darling girl. Jess has her father's bright blue eyes, which are very inquisitive and alert. But she has Lisa's full mouth. Her nose is a little bit of both of them, and so is her face. But her hair…it's black and in ringlets.

"Jess, this is Addison. Do you remember her?" Lisa asked, setting her in the woman's arms. Jess snuggled up to her breasts instantly.

"She remembers you. That's what she does when she recognizes people."

"Well, she must have a…" Addison stopped and covered Jess's ears…"A damn good memory." Addison finished, then removed her hands.

"Yeah, she does. Do you know what her first word was?"

"No, what?"

"Piano."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think this one is going to be very talented in music." Lisa said, taking her daughter back and cradling her in her arms.

"So, Addison…your breasts are still pretty full. Still feeding?" Lisa said, grinning.

"Yeah. And what you said is true. You feel incredible. It's a feeling I can't describe to Derek."

"I know."

"He also loves that they are bigger. It makes the game so much better." Addison said.

"I know it does. Greg never got the chance to enjoy that…" Lisa said, staring off into space. Addison touched her arm.

"Just give it time. You'll be fine."

"I know. Look, we have to go out to dinner. Just us. No kids or husband."

"Yes. I'll call you and set a date."

"Okay. Bye, Addison."

"Bye Lisa. It was great to see you and Jess. I'll give you a call."

"Okay." And they hug. Derek comes out. Lisa shakes his hand and they leave. Jess goes back to her nap.

The next evening…Addison calls.

"Hello?" Lisa says.

"Hey Lisa. It's Addison."

"Addie, hey. What's going on?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Hold on, I'll check." Lisa looks at her calendar.

"Yeah, I am. Her godmother is taking her tonight."

"Fabulous. I'll be by at six thirty."

"Okay." And they hang up. "I have two hours to get ready." So Lisa gave Jess a bath and got her dressed, then put her down for a nap. While Jess is napping, Lisa gets ready. She has just put on jeans, gold ballet flats, and a nice black jacket with a jade green shirt underneath when the doorbell rang. Lisa opened it.

"Hey Addie."

"Hey." And Lisa let's her in.

"Jess's godmother isn't here yet."

"That's alright." Addie said, making herself comfortable on the couch.

They talk for a few minutes, and then the doorbell rings. Lisa gets up and opens it.

"Good evening Lisa. Sorry I'm so late. Rob wouldn't let me out of the house until he checked to make sure I would be fine."

"It's alright. So, we'll only be gone three or four hours at the most. But that won't be a problem."

"No, it won't." Allison said, coming into the apartment. Addison just stared at her when she came in.

"Addie, this is Jessica's godmother, Allie." Lisa said. Addie and Allie shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Allie said, smiling.

"You too." Addison said.

"Well, Allie, you know everything there is to know. Jess is asleep in her crib. So, I guess I will see you later." Lisa says. She hugs Allie and leaves with Addie. In fifteen minutes, they are sitting at Lisa's favorite Italian restaurant, a glass of red wine in front of each of them.

"So, Derek took the baby for the evening?"

"Yes. And actually, Derek had this important case in Seattle. So he went back with the baby."

"Oh. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Well, I will have to come out and visit you soon."

"Yes, you will. So, how do you know Allie?"

"Oh, Allie? She works at Princeton with Greg and I. She's one of his ducklings."

"Oh, that's fascinating. How old is she?"

"She's twenty-four. And her full name is Allison Elizabeth Cameron."

"Huh." Is all Addie said.

"Addie, why so curious about her?"

'Oh, no reason at all. She just looks a lot like someone I knew."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"May I see a photo of your sister?"

"Sure." And Addie pulls out the last photo that she has of her sister and hands it to Lisa.

"You're right, Allie does look like your sister. Did something happen to her?"

"She was killed. In a car accident ten years ago."

"Oh, Addie. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

"what was her name?"

"Annabel. But everyone just called her Annie."

"Was she the same age as you?"

"No. Older. By six years."

"Oh."

"Let's talk about something happier, okay?"

"Sure." And they spend the rest of the evening talking a lot, eating, drinking, and laughing. Later, when Lisa returns home…Allie is awake, deeply immersed in a book.

"Hey Allie."

"Oh, Lisa. Hey." She said, pulling herself out of her book. "How was your evening?"

"Wonderful. Was Jess good?"

"Perfect, like she always is."

"Great."

"She's asleep."

"Okay. Allie, it's really later. Why don't you spend the night here?"

"Okay. I'll just make a quick call to Rob so he's not worried." And went out of the room. She returned a few minutes later. Lisa is sitting on the couch and Allie sits next to her.

"He likes the idea. He'll see me tomorrow."

"Okay. Allie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"We're great friends, and I haven't ever asked you, so I want to now."

"Okay."

"Where is your family?"

"Oh." She pauses. "I never met my father. And my mother died when I was 14. I was raised by my aunt until I went away for college. I haven't talked to her since."

"If you don't mind…how did your mother die?"

"A car accident. Her name was Annabel. But everyone called her Annie." Allie whispered, tears in her eyes now.

"Oh, Allie." Lisa said, and hugged the poor girl.

"I just wish I could talk to my aunt."

"I'm sure you do." Lisa whispered. Then, her phone rang. She gestured one moment to Allie, who nodded.

"Hello?"

"Lisa? This is Derek."

"Oh, hello."

"Hey. So, we have some news about Greg."

"What is it?"

"He's awake."

"Oh my god!"

"How soon can you be out here?"

"Uh….I can get the red eye flight and be there by six or seven in the morning."

"Okay. See you then." And Derek hung up.

"Allie, how would you like to go on a trip to Seattle with me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that is the end for now. Hope you liked it and this end keeps you in suspense! And I apologize for taking so long to update. Life has been a little bit hectic for me. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. Review, please!**

**-K**


	3. Awake

**A Never Ending Spiral**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

Allie made a quick call to Rob, who okayed the trip. Then, after they had hastily packed, Allie and Lisa were on a red eye flight to Seattle. Lisa was shaking the entire flight.

"Lisa, it will be alright." Allie whispered, grabbing her hand.

"I know. It's just I haven't talked to him in two years. How do I know if he still loves me?" Lisa asked, tears in her eyes.

"He does." Allie said firmly.

They were at Seattle Grace three hours later. Lisa came in carrying Jessica.

"Page Dr. Shepherd, please." She said to the woman at the desk.

"Of course." Fifteen minutes later, Derek was coming towards her.

"Lisa." He said, kissing her cheeks.

"Hey Derek. How is he?"

"Fine and alert. He really wants to see you. And of course Jess." He said, tickling Jess's chin. She gurgled. They walked to his room. Before she went in, Lisa gave Allie some directions.

"Allie, I want to talk to Greg alone for a little bit. Then I will come out and get Jess."

"Alright." And Lisa slowly opened the door to his room. When she saw Greg sitting and staring at her, she burst into tears and ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. He stroked her back.

"Lisa, my Lisa." He whispered. She pulled a little bit away, looking at him. He put his hand up and started to wipe away her tears. Then, he kissed her.

"Greg. I was so worried about losing you."

"I never would have let that happen. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." And she kissed him again. "I'll be right back." She said, and got up and went out into the hallway.

"Allie, I'll take her now." Lisa said. Allie handed Jess to her and Lisa poked her head in Greg's door before entering.

"Greg, close your eyes. No peeking." He smiles and obliges. Lisa fully enters the room and walks over to the bed.

"Open." She says. His eyes fill with tears when he sees his daughter.

"Is that my Jessica?"

"Yes. Jess, this is your daddy." Lisa says, handing her to him. He takes her and cradles her in his arms.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"I know." Lisa whispered, sitting on the bed next to him. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lisa called. Addie walked in.

"Addie. Hey." Lisa said.

"Addison Shepherd." Greg said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you again, Dr. House." She said, taking his hand.

"Oh, please. Call me Greg."

"Alright."

"Addie, can I talk to you?" Lisa asked. Addie nodded and her and Lisa went over into a corner of the room. Greg played with Jess.

"Addie, I know who your niece is." Lisa said, taking her friends hand.

"You do?"

"Yes. And she's dying to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You raised her, she wants to see you."

"Where is she?"

"Here, with me. Addie, your niece is Allie."

"Really?" Addie said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I asked her about her family. Her mother was Annie."

"Oh my god."

"Let's go and see her." Lisa said, leading Addie out of the room. Allie was sitting on a bench with Derek next to her.

"Allie." Lisa said, Allie stood up.

"How is he?"

"Great. He's playing with Jess." Lisa says. Allie nods.

"Allie, your aunt is here."

"What?"

"Your aunt, she's here."

"Where?"

"She's standing right next to me." Allie turned to look at Addison.

"Allie, it really is me." Addie whispered. Allie looked at her for a second, and then threw herself into Addie's arms.

"Oh, aunt! I'm sorry I never came to see you again. I wanted to."

"Well, Lisa has brought us back together." Addie said, smiling. Allie broke away and turned to Derek.

"I guess you are my uncle now. You were only dating the last time I saw you, but now you are my uncle."

"I guess I am." And he hugged her hard. Lisa departed back into Greg's room he was cradling Jess and humming softly.

"She has your talent."

"What?"

"Your talent. For music."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her first word was piano."

"Oh."

"You know, I can play the piano now. I learned while you were in a coma. And every night before bed I would play for Jess. It always put her right to sleep."

"You learned to play because of me?"

"I did."

"Lisa, come here." He said. She sat down next to him and he took her hand. She started crying.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, rubbing her hand.

"Before I saw you, I was worried you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Oh, you never should have worried about that. Without a doubt, I would have, and still do love you."

"I'm glad." She said, and wrapped her hands around her daughter and husband.

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed perfect to end it there. Hope you are enjoying it so far. I swear it will get better. Okay, now review, go, before I set my mignons on you. (No, I won't. You only have to review if you want to. Though I would appreciate hearing readers thoughts.)**

**-K**


	4. End of Time

**A Never Ending Spiral **

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

Lisa is standing in front of the bay window of their living room in their new home, looking out at the landscape. House comes in and looks at her. The sun is shining through the window, shining onto her face and luminous hair. She looks beautiful and happy. He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"I love it here." She said.

"I'm glad. I do too." He whispered, kissing her neck. She smiled and turned to face him. She looked in his eyes, then rested her head on his chest, hugging him.

"The view is spectacular." House said, turning back to the window. The bay window in their new home goes out over the porch and looks perfectly between two pillars that hold up the roof over the porch. The view between those pillars is a lush green field with a sloping hill, then a rushing river, and across the river and behind a forest of trees, is a beautiful snow-covered mountain.

"It is." She says. Then. Allie comes in holding a walking Jessica's hand.

"Hey Allie." Lisa said, breaking away from Greg and going over to Allie. Lisa leaned down and swooped her daughter into her arms.

"Hey. Sorry we took so long. Traffic was horrible."

"It's alright. Will you stay for dinner? It's takeout, but whatever."

"Yeah, of course." Allie said. Then, Rob came in.

"Hey guys." He said, smiling.

"Hey. So, you are staying for dinner." House said. "I'll break out the wine."

"Great. I'll come too." Rob said, following House into the empty kitchen.

"So, she was fine?" Lisa asked Allie.

"Great, as always." Allie replied.

"Good."

"I love the new place."

"Me too. All the furniture and stuff comes tomorrow, and we'll be able to move in."

"That is so great. You need to have a dinner party once you are all settled."

"I know. If I can coax Greg into cooking, I will."

"Good."

"How is Addie?"

"She's great. I just talked to her today. She can't wait to see you again. This time she wants to come out here."

"I don't blame her. For the past three years, we've been going there."

"I know. I can't believe her baby Elizabeth is four already."

"I know. And Jess is five. She'll be starting school soon." Lisa said.

"It is unbelievable." At that moment, the guys called them into the kitchen. They loaded their plates up with takeout Chinese, then all went and sat on the porch and talked. At midnight, Rob stood up.

"We had better go. We have to work tomorrow." Rob says.

Lisa nods. "Alright. See you guys on Wednesday."

"Okay." Allie says, hugging Lisa and Greg, and kissing Jess's cheek. They get in their car, wave, and drive away. Lisa, Greg, and Jess go in, make sure all the doors are locked, and then climb into their sleeping bags. The next morning…the doorbell rings and Lisa goes over to answer it…

"Delivery for Lisa and Greg House?"

"Yes. Come in."

"We have all of your furniture, you just have to tell us where you want it and what room you want to start with. It is all organized by room."

"Great. Let's start in the living room."

"Alright." The first thing they bring in is a beautiful emerald green rug and a cream sofa.

"Okay. So I want the rug in front of the fireplace and the couch just on the edge of that facing the fireplace. Perfect." She says, as they set them down. Next is the TV, coffee table, and two chairs.

"Two chairs to my left of the fireplace at slight angles. The coffee table centered at equal distance from the sofa and chairs. And the TV in the corner to the right of the fireplace." The rest of the furniture that goes in that room is a wall of cherry wood bookcases complete with library ladder, several paintings, a chandelier that hangs in the center of the ceiling and just over the coffee table, and a window seat gets installed in the bay window.

"What room shall we do next?"

"Well, we should to the office. But that is my husband's room. I will fetch him later to do that."

"Alright then."

"So I guess just lay the carpet in the entryway and then meet me in the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." The movers said. They lay the carpet down, and then bring the kitchen table into the kitchen.

"Where do you want this?" The head mover asked.

"Oh! I want it over here, in the breakfast nook." Lisa said, pointing at the large bay window. The men moved the table over and situated it in front of that window. Then, they brought in the chairs and put those around it and hung the chandelier over it. They brought in the pot rack and hung that over the island.

"Where to next?"

"The dining room." And they carried the table and eight chairs into there. The dining room is all oak paneled walls with a matching floor and soft amber lamps on the walls and an amber chandelier over the table. The table is the same wood as the walls, and so are the chairs. Paintings in guilt frames will be hung on the walls.

"Well, when my husband gets back, we can do the office. Let us head upstairs and into the guest bedroom." She said. They obliged and followed her up with a bed, dresser, two nightstands, and a two lamps and an alarm clock.

"Okay. I want the bed under the window. I want the night tables along the sides with a lamp on each and the alarm clock on the table to my left. And then I want the dresser against the wall in that nook to my left. Perfect." She said.

"You may retrieve the furniture to my daughters room." Lisa said, and walked there. Five minutes later, they came in with that furniture.

"So, the bed will go under the window with the night tables flanking each side. I want the dresser on the wall opposite the bed, in line with the bed. The bookcase will go on the wall to the left of the dresser on that other wall. And her toy chest will go to the right of the dresser on the same wall. Please put a lamp on each table. Thank you."

"Only two more rooms left, guys. I swear." Lisa said, smiling.

"Alright."

"Master bedroom and bathroom." Lisa said, and walked in there. While the movers got the furniture, she looked around the room. The doors into the room were French doors with white curtains on them. The carpet is a deep red with butternut yellow walls. The bathroom has a deep green tile floor with white wainscoting on the bottom half of the wall and a green paint the matches the floor above that. There is a picture window where the tub will go, a steam shower, and his and her sinks. The toilet is in its own special room with a door. Just as Lisa walks out of the bathroom, the movers come in carrying the bed in pieces.

"Okay. That goes just across from the entry doors. She says. The movers go over there, assemble it and put the mattress on. Then they bring in the matching night tables and a white armoire with wrought iron handles to match the bed. They place the lamps on the night tables, and the alarm clock on the one to the left if you are standing at the end of the bed. Then there are some potted plants.

"It looks great. Thanks. Let's put the tub in the bathroom, and then you'll be almost done." She says. The movers nod and bring in the big porcelain claw-footed tub.

"I would like that over in the corner under the picture window." She says. They move it there. "Okay. I heard my husband come home, so he can direct you in where he wants things in the office." Lisa says. They all trek downstairs. Greg is just coming in the door carrying Jessica.

"Good evening sweetheart." Lisa says, kissing him on the cheek and taking Jessica.

"Hey."

"The movers want to know where to put the office furniture."

"Oh, and that's my place."

"Yes."

"Okay." And he leads them there. When they are done with that, the men install the appliances in the kitchen and Lisa pays them and they leave.

"The place looks great, honey." Greg says, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. You cook dinner, I have a few things to do upstairs."

"Okay." And Lisa takes Jess and goes upstairs. She goes into Jess's room and grabs one of her toys, then brings her to the master bedroom. She sets her on the floor where she can keep a close eye on her, and hangs up the white and flowing curtains around the four-poster, black wrought-iron bed. Then, she hangs the same curtains on the doors leading out to their private porch, which overlooks a view of a forest and then the same river in front of their home, but a different mountain. She then unpacks the few things they packed in boxes. And just as she walks into the kitchen after unpacking boxes in every other room in the house, Greg is setting food on the table.

"Perfect timing." He says, seeing her and Jess.

"I know." And they sit down to a nice dinner. Before they to go sleep, they put the sheets on all the beds. Lisa goes into Jess's room one last time before she goes to bed. She's wearing a white, flowing nightgown.

"Hey sweetie."

"Mommy, will you tell me a story?"

"Yes. What book?" And Jess pulls out a book from under her pillow. Lisa reads it, wanting to hurry and join Greg in their room.

"Thanks Mommy."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Sleep tight."

"Okay." And Lisa kisses her head and shuts the door behind her. Then, she goes into her and Greg's room. As soon as she shuts the door, she feels lips on her neck.

"You know we have to break this bed in, right?" She hears a growling voice say in her ear.

"Yes." She replies. Then, she turns around and bites his lower lip. He lifts her into his arms and she anchors her legs around his back. With her feet she slides his pants down his body and he pulls her nightdress over her head. He carries her over to the bed and gently lays her on it. Then he pulls off his shirt and lay down next to her. He kisses his way down her body.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers. He slides up and she kisses him all over his chest. Then, he slowly enters her. They both softly moan. They move slowly at first, then faster. Their bodies are one beneath the sheets. He brings her close to the end several times, but always draws back.

"Greg. Please." Whispered in his ear. He could hear her desperation, need, and pushed one last time into her, deeply. They both softly cried out, then collapsed in each others arms.

"Thank you. Thank you." She muttered in his ear. They went to sleep curled in each other's arms. In the morning, at six, came a soft knock at their bedroom door. Their arms are wrapper around each other and their ankles are entwined.

"Come in." Lisa softly called. The door opened, and Jess came in.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She said softly. She came around to Lisa's side of the bed.

"Mommy?" She asked. Lisa opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream." She whispered. "Can I climb in bed with you?"

"Uh, sure honey. Go and grab Teddy and then come back. Jess nodded and went out to get Teddy. Lisa jumped up, found her nightgown and threw it on. Then, she shook Greg.

"Greg. Put your boxers on. Jess had a nightmare and is coming in to our bed." She yelled quietly. He jumped up and found them on top of the armoire. He threw them on and had just gotten back in bed when Jess came back. Lisa was sitting on the bed.

"Okay, sweetie. Come here." Lisa said, helping her daughter into their bed, between the two of them. Greg put his hand on her head.

"You have a bad dream honey bee?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, you can stay here until it is time to get up and Cynthia comes to baby sit you."

"Alright Daddy." And Jess snuggled down and was instantly asleep. Two hours later, at 8:30, they wake up. Lisa is downstairs in a robe, making coffee. The doorbell rings.

"Hey Cynthia." Lisa said, letting the babysitter in. Cynthia is a girl in fresh out of college who is still figuring out what she wants to do.

"Morning Lisa." She says.

"Greg and Jess should be down soon." She said. Cynthia nodded and hung up her coat in the closet, which Lisa directed to her. Just as Cynthia shut the door, Greg came down in a robe with Jess on his shoulders.

"Cyn Cyn!" Jess called. Greg helped her down and Jess ran over to Cynthia.

"Hey jelly bean." She said, hugging the girl in return.

"Well, we are going to finish getting ready for work, come down and say goodbye, and then go. We should be back at six, unless some emergency happens."

"Alright. In which case you will call, if an emergency does happen."

"Yes."

"Alright. Have a great day."

"Thanks." And they both head upstairs to get ready. Lisa gets in the shower while Greg goes back down and gets some coffee. Then, he comes back up just as Lisa is getting out of the shower. He jumps in the shower. When he gets out, he wraps a towel around his waist and brushes his teeth. Lisa is in the bedroom getting dressed. She's just putting on a skirt when he comes in. She's still topless. He come behind her and grabs her around the waist.

"I love you." He says, his hands roaming around her exposed breasts.

"I love you too. Now, if you don't get ready, we'll be late." She says, and grabs a shirt and bra and disappears into the bathroom. She comes out ten minutes later dressed and with her makeup on. Greg is dressed.

"Good, you're ready." She said. She grabbed her purse sitting on the bed and went out of the bedroom. Greg followed, closing the doors behind him. Just as he came down, she had finished buttoning her jacket and was just grabbing the keys. He grabbed his coat and threw it on and then they both went into the living room.

"Jess, we're going off to work." Lisa said.

"Okay Mommy and Daddy." She said, hugging them both.

"Bye honey bee. Be good for Cynthia."

"I will."

"Bye Cynthia. See you later."

"Alright. Jess, let Mommy go and come and play dolls with me." Cynthia said. Jess was clinging on to Lisa's jacket.

"Oh, angel. I'll be home soon. I promise. It won't seem like that long."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes." And she hugged her daughter one last time. Greg rubbed Jess's head and then they both left and drove to work.

At work…Lisa is looking for Greg.

"Hey, Chase, have you seen Greg?" Lisa asked.

"Uh…" He stuttered.

"Rob, what is it?" She asked. She could tell he didn't want to tell her.

"Um, Lisa…he's in the on call room."

"Alright." And she walked away. When she opened the door, she had intake of breath. Greg and Stacy were there, kissing.

"Greg, how could you?" She yelled.

"Lisa. Shit." He said, breaking away from Stacy and turning towards her.

"How could you?" She asked again.

"Lisa, I don't know…" He began.

"Oh, you don't know why you are kissing your ex-wife? Greg, just get in the car. I don't want to talk to you right now, but we'll work it out when we get home." She said, and walked out. He met her at the car and stopped her from getting in the drivers seat.

"No. I'm driving." He said. She just shrugged and got in the passengers side. Not even five minutes later, they were fighting. The first time that they had ever fought.

"Greg, why in the hell?" Lisa yelled.

"I didn't want her…"

"Stop right there. Don't say that you didn't want her to."

"Lisa, honey…"

"Don't honey me right now. I'm too pissed off." She barked at him. He was silent for a little while, before turning to her, not looking at the road.

"Lisa, I swear. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to kiss her." He said, staring at her. The next moment, she screamed.

"GREG!" His face flashed forward to see him cruising through a red light, then back to Lisa. He saw light on the side of her face, saw the headlights, and then heard a bang. He knew he called her name in that second before impact.

On the scene…Greg was standing by the wreckage that was their car. He had managed to get out unhurt. But Lisa was still in the car. He'd dialed 911 and could see a fire truck, two police cars, and an ambulance arriving. They pulled up and Greg frantically went up to the fire truck.

"You have to get my wife out! Now! She could be dying!" He yelled. The fire fighter took one look, and House could tell by his eyes that it looked bad.

"We'll do our best." He said. He and his fellow firefighters inspected the scene, and then Greg saw them bring out the jaws of life.

"NO!" He yelled, knowing that it was bad. The metal on the passenger side is very twisted and bent. He can't see Lisa inside. The windshield had spider-webbed.

"Sir, please go to see the paramedics. They have to check you out and we'll do everything we can for your wife." Greg just nodded and walked over to the paramedics. After they checked him out and said he was just bruised and would be sore for a few weeks, he called Claudia.

"Hey Claudia, it's Greg."

"Hello."

"I won't be home for awhile….there's been an accident."

"What type of accident?"

"A car accident, Claudia. Lisa has to be removed by the jaws of life."

"Oh my god. How are you?"

"Fine, just bruised and sore, Claudia. Claudia, protect my darling girl. I don't want her to know anything yet, alright? Just tell her we had something at work, and couldn't come home. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Yes, yes, of course. And Greg?"

"Yes?"

"I hope Lisa is alright. I'll be praying for you tonight."

"Thank you. Oh, and call Jess's godmother, Allison. Her number is on the fridge. She'll come and watch over Jess."

"Okay, will do."

"Bye Claudia."

"Bye Greg." And they both hung up. Greg's eyes swung over to their car, and saw Lisa's body…her limp body…being pulled out. He ran over.

"Is she alright? Is she alright?" He screamed at them. By now, a news copter was flying above the scene.

"Sir, please, just stay back."

"Stay back? Stay back? This is my wife you are talking about. If you tell me to stay back, I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you."

"Sir, just stay back." The officer said, and went over to the body. Greg just stood their fuming. The officer talked to the medics, and then came back over to Greg.

"How is she?" He asked, still angry.

"She…was awake for three minutes."

"And what about now, is she awake now?" House yelled.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. But she just died." Inside, Greg is dying. But outside, he's furious.

"You fucking moron! My wife just had her last few moments of life, and I couldn't even get near enough to say goodbye! If someone you cared about was dying, wouldn't you want to be with them?" Greg was yelling at the officer. Camera crew's were standing around, filming it all.

"Sir, I'm sorry for…"

"Don't apologize, you ass hole. You wouldn't let me near her, because you are a moron. All I wanted to do was see her, maybe talk to her, to apologize to her. And you took those last few moments together away! Fuck you!" Greg yelled.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But you can be with her now."

"Be with her now? How can I be with her now if she's dead? She won't look at me with that brilliant light in her eyes, she won't talk to me. She's just a lifeless body. I will go to her, but you are still fucking unbelievable." Greg said, and went over to the stretcher.

"Lisa. My darling Lisa, I'm so sorry. This is totally my fault!" He said, and grabbed her hand. Then, he collapsed onto her lifeless yet still beautiful body in tears. "It's hard to believe that just this morning your skin was so warm, and you were so full of life. And now I can never feel that again. Lisa, I love you, and always will." He said. Then, someone came over to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Greg looked up, his eyes puffy and red.

"Yes?"

"I'm Captain Montenegro."

"Hello." House said.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your wife."

"Trust me right now, I don't want to hear that. Especially after that ass hole next to you did what he did and said what he said."

"Sir, I'm sorry, and I have heard his story."

"Which was?"

"He was going to let you see her, but you didn't want to."

"Oh, what a load of bull shit that is." House said, laughing. A woman, a newscaster, had been walking by, and overheard their conversation.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I may be able to clear this up. I have the whole conversation on video." She said, and led them to the news truck.

"Here it is." She said, and started playing it.

"_Is she alright? Is she alright?" Greg began screaming at the officer.. By now, a news copter was flying above the scene. _

"_Sir, please, just stay a safe distance back."_

"_Stay back? Stay back? This is my wife you are talking about. If you tell me to stay back, I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you." _

"_Sir, just stay back." The officer said, and went over to the body. Greg just stood there fuming. The officer talked to the medics, and then came back over to Greg._

"_How is she?" He asked, still angry._

"_She…was awake for three minutes."_

"_And, what about now, is she awake now?" House yelled._

"_Sir, I'm so sorry. But she just died." Inside, Greg is dying. But outside, he's furious._

"_You fucking moron! My wife just had her last few moments of life, and I couldn't even get near enough to say goodbye! If someone you cared about was dying, wouldn't you want to be with them?" Greg was yelling at the officer. Camera crew's were standing around, filming it all. _

"_Sir, I'm sorry for…"_

"_Don't apologize, you ass hole. You wouldn't let me near her, because you are a moron. All I wanted to do was see her, maybe talk to her, to apologize to her. And you took those last few moments together away! Fuck you!" Greg yelled._

"_Sir, I'm sorry. But you can be with her now."_

"_Be with her now? How can I be with her now if she's dead? She won't look at me with that brilliant light in her eyes, she won't talk to me. She's just a lifeless body. I will go to her, but you are still fucking unbelievable."_

The Captain was just staring, shell-shocked, at what the other officer had done.

"How could you not let this man be with his wife?" The Captain asked in a firm voice.

"I…I…" The officer said.

"I see. You had no lawful reason for keeping this man from his wife. You are suspended without pay until further notice." The Captain said, and turned back to Greg.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. If I had been present on the scene, this never would have happened."

Greg just nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Would people just stop saying that? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye or to apologize to the love of my life, and I will never get that chance."

"I know, Sir. But there is nothing we can do. What happened, just happened."

"Is that the attitude all of you officers have? When someone's dear loved one just dies before their eyes, and they can't get even a last moment with them, do you say "it happened. Move on?"

"No, sir…that is not what I meant…"

At that moment, Greg's full loss hit him.

"My wife is dead and my daughter has no mother left anymore. And she's only five. Why the hell am I still here?" And with that, he ran over to the drivers side of the car and pulled a gun out of the center consul. He then ran over to Lisa's body. Cops swarmed around him.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Greg yelled. The cops backed off. Greg sang softly to Lisa, a song he had written. When he was finished, he put the gun to his heart and pulled the trigger. He fell across her body, limp. Medics rushed over immediately, and drove him to a hospital. Not fifteen minutes later, did a medic loading Lisa into the ambulance see her hand twitch, a little movement.

"It must be an after death reflex." He muttered. Just as he was about to shut the ambulance door, he stared down at Lisa and saw color in her cheeks and she was staring at him with her deep brown eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper.

**Okay, that is the end for now. Hopefully I will update again soon. Sorry this took so long, I was having problems. Anyway, I won't update on Saturday because I will be out all day, but maybe Friday or Sunday. Review!**


	5. Aftermath

**A Never Ending Spiral**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House.**

"Sir, Captain Montenegro!" The paramedic called. The Captain came over.

"What is it?"

"She's alive."

"Excuse me?"

"She's alive. The woman from the accident is alive." And he had the Captain come in and look at her. She was staring fiercely at him.

"Where is Greg? Where is my husband?" She whispered.

"Ma'am, do you know what happened?"

"I…remember us fighting, and then nothing."

"Okay."

"Where is Greg?" She asked again. The Captain contemplated telling her.

"Ma'am, he has been rushed to the emergency room. He…thought you had died. And frankly, so did the rest of us here. He…shot himself in the heart." At that, Lisa started crying heavily. The Captain didn't know what to do.

"Angela!" He yelled out the door. A striking woman with long and wavy black hair approached. She also had a really kind face.

"Yes?"

"Please, watch over this woman. She's very distraught. I have to call the hospital her husband was taken to." The Captain said. As he walked by, he whispered to her: "Her husband is the one who shot himself over her. She's alive, by some miracle." Angela just nodded and climbed into the ambulance. The medic had just finished checking Lisa out.

"Will you leave us, please?" She said to the medic. He nodded and left, leaving the two women alone.

"Hello. I'm Angela Montenegro. My father is the Captain."

"Hello. I'm Lisa House. My husband is the one who shot himself in the heart over me." Lisa said.

Angela didn't know what to say.

"The Captain went to call the hospital your husband was taken to." Angela finally said.

Lisa nodded.

"What do you do?" Angela asked.

"I'm the Dean of Medicine at PPTH. And my husband is the head of Diagnostics."

"Your husband is Gregory House? I've read about him a lot. About his work, I mean."

"Yes, he's my husband. And he can seem like the most annoying ass on the planet, which he is. But with me and our daughter, he's different. He's sweet."

"He must love you."

"Oh, he does." And she started crying.

"It will be fine, okay?" Angela said, once Lisa stopped crying.

"I know." She said. "What do you do?"

"I work at the Jeffersonian, with forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan."

"The Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes. She's incredible."

"She must be." At that moment, Captain Montenegro came back.

"How is he?" Lisa asked.

"He's stable. The shot wasn't bad enough to kill him. He will be alright. Now, we will take you to the same hospital so you can be with him."

"Thank you." And she shook the Captains hand. Angela stood up to go.

"Angela?" Lisa said.

"Yes?"

"Will you go with me to the hospital? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure." And she climbed back into the ambulance, and the doors shut and it drove away.

Hours later…at the hospital….Lisa is lying awake, staring at the ceiling of the hospital room. She had long ago sent Angela home and promised to call her later. Lisa's reverie was interrupted by someone coming into her room.

"Mrs. House?" The voice said, a woman's voice that sounded familiar, but Lisa couldn't place it. Lisa didn't answer, and she heard high heel shoes clacking across the floor.

"Lisa." The voice said. Now, she opened her eyes and found that she was staring at Addison Shepherd.

"Addie! What are you doing here?"

"Allison called me when Jess's babysitter called her asking her to come over. I flew out right away."

"Oh Addie! I'm so glad you are here!" Lisa said, pulling her down and into a warm embrace.

"I'm glad to be here. Have you heard anything about Greg?"

"No." Lisa said, shaking her head.

"How long have you been here?"

"Eight hours."

"And you haven't heard a thing about him?"

"No."

"I'm going to do something about that." And Addie stood up and went out of Lisa's room. She approached a doctor standing at the nurses' station.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The doctor turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"Are you Lisa House's doctor?"

"That I am. Dr. Smith."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Smith. I'm Dr. Shepherd. And I was inquiring about whether you know anything about her husband, Greg?"

"Why do you ask and under what authority can you ask that?"

"I'm her best friend, and she hasn't heard anything about him in the entire eight hours she has been here."

"Really, she hasn't? I asked a nurse to go and tell her his progress five hours ago."

"Well, she would greatly appreciate it if someone would tell her something."

"Of course she does. I will come right now." He said, and went to her room.

"Mrs. House. I'm Dr. Smith."

"Hello. And please, call me Lisa."

"Okay. Look, I wanted to apologize for someone not coming to tell you the progress of your husband. I had asked a nurse to do that ages ago, but something had happened."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm here to tell you now." He said, pausing. Lisa nodded. "He is stable and has been awake for the past three hours."

"Oh, thank god!" She said, grabbing Addie's nearby hand, who smiled at her.

"You are welcome to see him whenever you want."

"Thank you." At that moment, Dr. Smith's pager went off and he excused himself and left.

"Lisa, do you want to go now?"

"Oh, yes." She said. Addie helped her out of the bed and into a wheelchair. Then, they asked a nurse where his room was and went there. When they got there, Lisa stared through the glass at him. Greg is just lying in bed, his chest very bandaged, staring at the blank television screen. Addie opens the door for her and lets her go in. Greg's head turns towards the door.

"Lisa." He says, and turns away. She rolls herself over to his bedside. She gently takes his hand, but he yanks it away and doesn't look at her.

"Greg? What's wrong?" She whispered. He didn't answer. Finally, she just took his hand and held it tight.

"Lisa, this was my fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was. If I had been paying attention to the road, the accident never would have happened."

"That's not true. It may have happened anyway. I don't blame you for what happened with the accident or with Stacy." She said. Now he turned towards her.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know." And she took his hand again and squeezed it.

"We will be alright?"

"Yes, we will be alright." Lisa said, and stood up and sat on the bed, and then laid her head down on his chest. He stroked her back, humming to her softly.

Three weeks later…they both head home from the hospital. Lisa refused to leave until Greg was better. Allie is bringing Jess to come and pick them up. Lisa and Greg are standing outside the doors of the hospital, holding hands. Allie's car pulls up and she jumps out, running towards them. She throws her arms around Lisa.

"Lisa! I'm so glad you are alright!" Allie said, sobbing.

"I am too, trust me." She said.

"Greg, I'm glad you are fine too." Allie said, hugging him.

"Thanks, Allie." He said. They moved over to the car, and saw Jess.

"Mom! Dad!" Jess called, when she saw them.

"I know, she's stopped calling you Mommy and Daddy." Allie said.

"Jess, honey!" Lisa said, and ran over, opened the door, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm so sorry I missed your sixth birthday!" Lisa said.

"It's alright Mom. Allie and Rob had a party for me. They gave me the gifts you had gotten for me."

"I know, but I feel so bad, sweetie."

"It's okay, Mom." Jess said. "I'm just glad you are better."

"I am too. I am just so glad you weren't with us!" Lisa said, hugging Jess again.

"Jess, I've missed you, even thought it's only been a week."

"I've missed you too, Daddy." She said, and hugged him hard.

"Let's all go home. I just want to be at home." Lisa said, and climbed in the other side of the car next to her daughter. Greg climbed into the front.

"Mom! Aunt Allie got a pony for my party! All of my friends got to ride it. It was so much fun!"

"I know, sweetie. Aunt Allie told me all about it over the phone." Lisa said, looking down at her daughter. She's already bigger than she was a week ago. Finally, they pulled up to the house. It is a beautiful sunny day. Rob is on the porch, and he stands up when he sees the car pull up.

"Lisa." He says, embracing her once she is out of the car.

"Hey Rob. Thanks so much for all you did for Jess."

"It is no problem. It was the least we could do." He said, and then kissed her cheek.

"Greg."

"Hey Rob." He said, shaking his hand. They all went in and talked. The next week was crazy busy, and Lisa and Greg hardly saw each other. Lisa was working like crazy, and Greg was planning for a housewarming party. Finally, the morning of the party, they get alone time together.

"Good morning Greg." Lisa said from her place on the bed.

"Hey." He said, collapsing next to her. She put the book down and began massaging his chest. He relaxed instantly.

"That feels so good." He says.

"I'm sure it does." And she scoots closer to him until she's in the crook of his arm.

"We've hardly seen each other in the past week."

"I know. This is nice." He said, and turned his head towards her. He then kissed her softly, which turned into a passionate kiss. Soon, they were making out and had all their clothes off. Just as they were getting really intimate, there was a knock at the door.

"Lisa? Greg?" Came Allie's voice through the door. Greg groaned and lay her down next to him. She got up and put on a robe and opened the door.

"Yes Allie?"

"Oh, just wanted to tell you that guests will be arriving in fifteen minutes. Was I interrupting something?" She asked, looking around Lisa and seeing Greg laying under the sheets, looking antsy.

"No. We will be down in ten."

"Okay." Allie said, and headed downstairs.

"We have fifteen minutes." Lisa said, once the door was closed.

"We can do it." Greg said.

"No, I don't think we can. Greg, it will have to wait, no matter how much I don't want it to." Lisa said. He nodded and she went into the bathroom to get ready. Meanwhile, downstairs…Allie entered the kitchen and saw Addie standing there. Allie seemed a little uncomfortable…

"Good morning Allie." Addie said, hugging her niece. "Is something wrong?"

"No…."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, it's not that anything is wrong, but I think I interrupted something between Lisa and Greg just now."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Well, I came up to tell them that guests would be here in fifteen minutes, and I heard Greg groan, and it was at least two minutes before Lisa opened the door."

"Okay…well, what type of something?"

"I think a sex something. They haven't spent that much time together in the past week, and I think this was the first time they had gotten alone, and tried to take advantage of it. But I screwed it up."

"Allie, they will find another time, I'm sure of it." Addie said. Five minutes later, Lisa and Greg came down. And then the guests started arriving. Two hours into the party, Addie kept noticing Greg and Lisa stealing glances at each other, but they couldn't break away from who they were talking to. Finally, Addie caught them both in the kitchen.

"Hello Addie." Lisa and Greg said at the same time.

"Okay you two. I've seen the glances you two are sharing. And Allie told me about what happened this morning. Do you two just want to go and have sex? I can guess you have tried, but something has gotten in the way. Go upstairs right now and get business taken care of and then come back. You need it." Addie said quickly. They both nodded.

"Thank you." They said in unison, and quickly slipped upstairs without anyone seeing. Addie smiled to herself and then what to talk to guests. Meanwhile…Lisa and Greg had just shut and locked the door to their room…

"That woman is a saint." Greg said after the door was closed.

"I know." Lisa said, grinning at him. They started with slow kissing, and made their way to the bathroom. Lisa switched on the shower, took off her clothes, and got in. Greg followed her. Twenty minutes later, they came downstairs in much better moods. For the rest of the party, they happily mingled with friends. Later, after the party…everyone had left, except Addie.

"Addie, we don't know how to thank you. Letting is go upstairs for a little bit made the party so much easier."

"I don't need thanks. I can understand your need. Trust me." She said, smiling.

A month later…Lisa is staring at her calendar on the wall…she's a month late, then, Greg comes into the bathroom.

"Good morning." He said, kissing her neck.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." He said, and jumped in the shower.

Later…Lisa is drinking tea like she does every morning. Greg comes down and gets coffee. She just blurts it out.

"Greg, I'm late!"

**Okay, I know that seems like a weird stopping point, but I was having problems writing this chapter, so I need to end it there in order to be able to start the next chapter somewhere. Review, please!**

**-Kay**


	6. Twice Over

A Never Ending Spiral

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in…gosh, what seems like forever. I've been crazy busy with school, forecasting for next year, and this show I am in that opens on Monday. Don't' kill me. Okay, now on with the story…**

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"No, Greg, I've randomly stopped bleeding for no reason at all." She said sarcastically. He smiled.

"I mean, are you sure it's that?"

"What else could it be? What else have we done lately? But I'm only a month…"

"Well, make an appointment with Alyssa and we'll go see her. Together."

"Okay." Lisa said, and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and they went to work. That was the only thing on both their minds that day. The day after she told him about being late, they went to see Lisa's OBGYN.

"Good morning, Lisa." Alyssa said, smiling as she came in.

"Hey Alyssa."

"Hello Greg." Alyssa said.

"Hey." He replied, and took Lisa's hand.

"So, what can I do for you today?"

"I think I may be pregnant. I'm one month late."

"Have you taken a home test?"

"No. I would rather come here."

"That's alright. Well, you know the drill."

"That I do." Lisa said, and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later with a full container of urine.

"Here you are."

"Thank you. I will be back with the test results soon." Alyssa said, and left.

"Greg, I'm nervous." Lisa said, once Alyssa was gone.

"Why?"

"Because…I don't know if I'm ready for another child."

"Oh, you are. You weren't ready for Jessica, but now, we're so grateful for her."

"I guess you are right." She said, and placed her head on his shoulder. He stroked her leg while they waited, and hummed to her. Finally, Alyssa came back.

"And the verdict is…you are pregnant!" Alyssa said, smiling. Lisa started crying, and Greg hugged her.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Greg said.

"Here is your prenatal vitamin prescription, make an appointment as you leave."

"Thanks." Greg told Alyssa, still rubbing Lisa's back. Alyssa left, leaving them alone.

"You're alright?" Greg asked, once she stopped crying.

"Yes. Those were just tears of joy. I can't wait to tell Jess."

"Hon, let's wait to tell her."

"Alright. I agree." She said. They made an appointment for a month later and returned home, where Jess and Allie greeted them in the kitchen. Greg went to play with Jess.

"Hey Lisa." Allie said, as soon as Lisa had set down her purse and was at the kitchen table.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"I had an OBGYN appointment."

"Regular checkup?"

"Yes. Jessica was alright?"

"Yes, as always. Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah. Work is just on my mind right now."

"Okay." Allie said. At that moment, Greg and Jess came into the kitchen. Jess ran over to her mom and climbed into her lap.

"I missed you, Mom."

"I missed you too."

"Why were you gone?"

"I had a doctor's appointment." Lisa said, kissing Jess's hair. Jess instantly got worried.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked. Lisa turned Jess towards herself in her lap.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. It was just a regular check up, sweetie."

"Okay. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. I know." Lisa said, and hugged her daughter.

Four months later…Lisa is now beginning to show quite a bit through her clothes, at five months along. She is now ready to tell people. She starts with Allie.

"Good morning, Allie." Lisa said, coming into the kitchen in jeans and white t-shirt.

"Morning. Lisa, what is going on with you? You constantly glow." Allie asked, staring at Lisa.

"Yes. Allie, sit down." Allie does. "I was waiting to tell everyone this, except Greg, Greg knows."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Lisa!" Allie said, and hugged her.

"How far along?"

"Five months."

"That's why you look so big, now that you are wearing tight clothes."

"Yes."

"I'm so excited for you, Greg, and Jess."

"Thanks."

"Can I feel your stomach?"

"Absolutely. I have an ultrasound today."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's so exciting."

"It is." Lisa replied, as Allie leaned across the table and placed her hand on Lisa's expanded stomach. Just then, Greg came in carrying Jess on his shoulders. She immediately got down and ran over to Lisa.

"Mom, are you alright?" She asked, touching Lisa's knee with her hands.

"I'm alright. Sweetie, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Jess said apprehensively.

"I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes. You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"Oh my! Mom, that is so exciting!" Jess said, and threw herself into Lisa's arms.

"Hon, be careful. I'm growing your sibling inside of me." Lisa said. Jess pulled back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Okay. Can I feel your tummy?"

"Sure." Lisa said, and directed her daughter's hand to her stomach, where she gently placed it.

"Is there really a baby in there?"

"Yes."

"How come in can't feel it?"

"Oh, it's still growing. You won't be able to feel the baby move for a few months."

"Oh." Jess said, and just left her hand on Lisa's stomach.

Later, just as Lisa and Greg are dropping Jess off at daycare, on the way to the OBGYN…

"Okay, sweetie, have fun!" Lisa said, hugging Jess.

"I will. Where are you going?"

"To the doctor."

"Again?"

"I have to go more often now that I am carrying a baby."

"But nothing will happen to you?"

"No. Dad will make sure of that. He will protect me." Lisa said.

"Of course I will." Greg said, and gently wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist.

"Okay. See you soon."

"Of course." Lisa said. And they both hugged her and went to the appointment. At the appointment…

"Okay, you seem really healthy, I'm sure you have been following the diet I gave you?"

"Of course."

"Great. Let's check out your baby."

"Oh, this is so exciting. Our first ultrasound that we want to see!" Lisa said, grabbing Greg's hand. He smiled and kissed it.

"Okay this will-" Alyssa began.

"Be cold." Lisa finished for her. "I know."

"I keep forgetting that you are a doctor. You and Greg." Alyssa said, switching on the machine. She moved it over Lisa's stomach.

"Lisa…" Alyssa began.

"Is something wrong?" Lisa asked, worried now.

"No, not at all. Lisa…" Alyssa said, and turned the monitor their way. "You are expecting twins."

"Oh my god." Lisa said. Greg was in shock.

"Twins?" He whispered.

"Yes. Would you like to know the sexes?"

"What? Oh, yes." Lisa said.

"A boy and a girl. Congratulations!" Alyssa said.

"Thanks."

"Well, now I know why you are so much more hungry than when you were pregnant with Jess. You are eating for two." Greg said, laughing and kissing her forehead.

"I know. It explains a lot. I can't wait to tell Allie and Jess!"

"I know."

"Well, I won't really need to see you for another two months, unless something comes up. Make an appointment, as usual, and I'll see you in two months, when you are nice and big."

"Okay. Bye Alyssa." Lisa said, and they left, smiling all the way home from ear to ear.

They walked into the house, holding hands and laughing. Greg pulled her to him and kissed her, his hands on the side of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lisa said. He gently put his hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe there are twins!"

"I know. I am so surprised."

"Me too. But it's a good thing." He said, pushing his hand up her shirt. Lisa laughed.

"I think some celebratory oral sex is in order tonight." Greg whispered in her ear, as he pulled his hand out and wrapped it around her waist.

"I couldn't agree more." Lisa said.

"Lisa? Greg?" Allie's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's us." They yell back, and then walk into the kitchen.

"You two look so happy…what's going on?" Allie asked, looking up from the vegetables she's chopping.

"Allie, I'm pregnant with twins."

"Are you serious?" She asked, dropping the knife.

"Yes. A boy and girl."

"Oh my god. That is so exciting." Allie said, picked up the knife, set it on the cutting board, and gave Lisa a hug.

"It is, but also a little scary. I mean, one baby was hard enough. But now there are two."

"You'll be great. Greg, how do you feel?"

"So amazing. I got her pregnant with twins. You have no idea how that feels." He said, taking Lisa's hand.

"I'm sure. Well, Jess is up in her room. I'll finish dinner, you go on up and tell her the news."

"Alright." Greg and Lisa said, and headed upstairs.

"Hey sweetie." Lisa said, coming into her daughter's room.

"Mom!" Jess yelled, and threw her arms around Lisa's legs. Lisa hugged her daughter around the shoulders.

"How was the appointment?"

"It was great. The babies are doing very well."

"Babies?"

"Yes. Jess, I'm expecting twins."

"Oh my! I'm going to have two new siblings!" Jess said, grinning broadly.

"Yes, you are." Greg said, and sat down next to her.

"I'm so happy."

"We're glad." Lisa said, sitting on the floor slowly, and lying on her back. Her stomach looked quite prominent when she did this.

"May I?" Jess asked, pointing at her stomach.

"Absolutely." Lisa said. Jess scooted closer and placed her hand gently on Lisa's stomach. She started talking to the babies.

"Hey babies…"

"A boy and a girl." Lisa said.

"Hey brother and sister. I'm your older sister Jessica. I can't wait until you come into the world, and I will share all I can with you." She whispered, her mouth close to Lisa's stomach. Greg lay down next to Lisa and took her hand.

The next day, at the breakfast table. Jessica is already at school. Greg and Lisa are sitting across from each other.

"So, I think we should start talking about names." Greg said, from behind the paper.

"You do?"

"Yes. We only have four months, and you know how long it took us to decide on Jess's name."

"Yes, I do." Lisa said, smiling at the memory of the constant battle over a name for Jess.

"So, any thoughts?"

"Well…for a girls name I'm thinking Daphne Elise."

"Oh Lisa, that is a beautiful name."

"You really like it?"

"I do. Daphne Elise House. It has a nice ring to it, and sounds really good."

"I'm glad. I have always liked those two names. So, since we both already seem to really like that name for the girl, do you have any ideas for our son?"

"Um…well….Caleb Dylan."

"Caleb Dylan House. I really do like that." Lisa said, smiling up at Greg over her book.

"Why was this so easy for us now, and not with Jess?"

"I guess because we each get to name one, instead of fighting over it. And we have already had practice naming a child."

"True. True." He said. "So, we are agreed on names."

"Yes." She said, and went back to her book. He went back to his paper.

Two months later…Lisa is lying down on the couch, resting, when Jess comes in.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie." Lisa said in a quiet voice. Today she is especially tired. Jess came over and sat down on the ground near Lisa.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really tired. Carrying the twins takes a lot out of me. It's nice to not have to think or be at work for awhile."

"That's good." Jess said. By now, Lisa is huge, at seven months along. She had gone for an ultrasound yesterday, and was now very pro at finding where in her stomach her children are.

"I can't believe it's only two more months." Jess said.

"I know. It is so soon." Lisa replied, not opening her eyes. Jess shifted closer and gently put her hand on Lisa's stomach, feeling the babies shift. Suddenly, just pulled her hand back and Lisa opened her eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" Lisa asked.

"Something just hit me."

"Oh, that was one of the babies, kicking. They do that quite a bit now." Lisa said. "Where at?" She asked. Jess put her hand back on the spot. Lisa moved Jess's hand and felt the spot.

"Oh, that was Caleb. Probably trying to kick his way to the top."

"Caleb?"

"Oh, yes. We named them. This one…." Lisa said, and placed Jess's hand where Caleb is. "Is Caleb Dylan House."

"That's such a great name. Hi Caleb." Jess said, rubbing the spot. Caleb kicked back in response, and Jess smiled.

"Thank you. Your father picked it out."

"What about the other baby, my sister?" Jess asked.

"Hold on." Lisa said, and adjusted her hand to find the girl. She did, and moved Jess's hand there.

"This is Daphne Elise. She's a fighter, always trying to stay above Caleb. But I bet she will move herself to the bottom when it is time to be born, so she can be the first out." Lisa said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think she's a little more strong-willed than Caleb. But he's still a fighter too, Daphne is just a little more fierce about things."

"Oh." Jess said, and then went up and hugged Lisa around the neck.

"I'm so happy." Jess said.

"I know, sweetie. I am too." Lisa replied, rubbing Jess's back.

Two months later…Lisa is lying on their bed, and Greg is massaging her feet, when Lisa's grabs her stomach. Greg looks up.

"What is it?" He asked, standing and moved next to her.

"I just got this sharp pain that went through my entire body." She said.

"Hold on." Greg said. "Take my hand if it happens again." He said. Ten minutes later, she squeezed his hand hard.

"Lisa, I think you are having contractions."

"But wasn't I supposed to induce labor?"

"Yes. But the babies want out, not wait for us to induce it. I'll grab your bag. You stay there."

"Okay." She said. Greg threw some things in a bag for both of them. He came back into the room as Jess walked in and Lisa had her face scrunched up in pain and is squeezing the life out of a pillow.

"Mom!" Jess yelled, and ran over to her side. "What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked, taking Lisa's hand. Greg came up beside her.

"Mom is going to have the babies today. She's having contractions, which means they want out."

"Really?" Jess asked, excited now.

"Yes. We have to get her to a hospital." He said. "Take this." Greg said, handing her the suitcase. She did.

"Okay. Jess, put that in the car. I'll meet you there. Here are the keys." He said. Jess took the keys and suitcase and left.

"Lisa, sweetie, I have to walk you to the car now. But as we walk, you can squeeze my hand when it hurts, and we'll stop walking."

"Okay." She said, and stood up slowly. It took them ten minutes to get to the car, and only one contraction. He situated Lisa in the front seat and then got into the drivers side. They made it to the hospital in ten minutes. While Lisa got situated in a room, Greg filled out forms and called Allie.

"Hey Allie. It's Greg."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Lisa is in labor now. She began about an hour ago. Can you come down and watch over Jess? I'll excuse you from work, or just explain to the current dean?"

"Absolutely. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. See you soon. Now get in there with her."

"I will. Bye." Greg said, and hung up.

"Okay Jess. We are going to go and see Mom now. But as soon as it gets close to the time to deliver Daphne and Caleb, Allie is going to wait with you in the waiting room."

"Okay." Jess replies, smiling from ear to ear. Greg and Jess walk hand in hand to Lisa's room. Greg knocks softly and they go in. Lisa is laying on the bed, her feet in stirrups and her face a slightly flushed color.

"Hey honey." Lisa said, wanly smiling at him.

"Hey." He said, kissed her forehead, and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand and watched the monitor.

"Okay, here comes another contraction." Greg said.

"Okay." Lisa replied. Then, she scrunched up her face and squeezed Greg's hand really hard.

"How far apart are they now, nurse?" Greg asked.

"Six minutes."

"Thank you." Greg said.

Eighteen minutes and three contractions later…this is really freaking Jess out. She has tears in her eyes while staring at Lisa. Lisa notices and uses her head to nod at Jess. Greg turns, lets go of Lisa's hand, and kneels in front of Jess.

"What's wrong, bumble bee?" Greg asked. Jess looked down at him, her eyes all blurry.

"Is Mom going to die?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Oh, heavens no." Greg said, taking Jess's hand.

"Are you sure? She seems in a lot of pain."

"She is, but she was in pain having you too. And she's still here, isn't she?"

"Yes." Jess said in a small voice.

Then, the doctor came in.

"Okay, Lisa, I'm going to check your cervix now." Alyssa said, positioning herself between Lisa's legs. Lisa just nodded as a contraction hit.

"Lisa, you are at eight centimeters. Your water should break soon, and your contractions are three minutes apart."

"They hurt so bad." Lisa said, tears squeezing out of her eyes as she scrunched them shut at another contraction.

"I know and I'm sorry. It hurts more with twins."

"Damn right it does." Lisa said, breathing deeply after the contraction.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on you." Alyssa said, and left.

Ten minutes later…

"Ah…shit!" She yelled. "I'm sorry, for the language."

"It's okay. Jess, don't repeat any words you here Mom say from now on, okay?"

"Okay."

"Lisa, what happened?"

"My water just broke all over the bed."

"Oh my. That means you are getting close. You must be ten centimeters. Do you mind if I look?" Greg asked.

"No." Lisa said, shaking her head quickly as another contraction hit.

"Jess, grab her hand." Greg said. Jess obliged, and Lisa smiled weakly at her.

"I love you, Jess." Lisa said, between contractions.

"I love you too, Mom." Jess said, dabbing Lisa's forehead with a cool washcloth.

"Honey, you are ten centimeters now. Do you feel the urge to push?"

"Ugh, yes!" Lisa yelled. "I do."

"Okay." He said, and went back to her side. Then, Alyssa came back in.

"She's ready." Greg said.

"Okay."

"Jess, it's time for you to go out."

"I don't want to!" Jess said, standing firmly in place. Lisa turned her head to her.

"Jess, sweetie, I don't want you in here for this. Please. Nothing will happen to me."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Lisa said, squeezing Jess's hand. Greg led Jess out to Allie and then rushed back.

"Greg, get behind her." Alyssa said. Greg nodded and climbed up on the bed behind Lisa. She is lying between his legs and he's holding both of her hands tightly.

"Okay Lisa, time to push. Let's go." Alyssa said. Greg kissed her on the cheek, and Lisa pushed.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Greg says, and then Lisa relaxes. Ten more seconds later, and she pushes again.

Two hours later…the first baby's head can be seen.

"Okay Lisa, the first baby is crowning. We can see the head." Alyssa says.

"Come on honey." Greg cheers. She briefly smiles and pushes hard again.

Thirty minutes later and many pushes…

"Okay Lisa, one more push will have the first baby out." Alyssa says.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Go, go, go, go!" Greg cheers, letting her squeeze his hands until they crack.

"FUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Lisa screams, feeling the first baby slide out of her. She collapses into Greg's arms, exhausted.

"It's a girl." Alyssa said, laying the wrapped up baby girl on Lisa's chest.

"I knew Daphne would be first." Lisa said, rubbing her daughters cheek.

"She's a fighter."

"She is."

"Okay Lisa. You have to get the boy-"

"Caleb." Lisa said.

"Caleb." Alyssa repeated, smiling. "Into the world. Nurse, take Daphne." Alyssa said. The nurse did.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lisa said, and grabbed Greg's hands again.

"Okay. Push." Alyssa said. Another two hours later…

"Okay, Caleb is crowning. Four more huge pushes should do it." Alyssa said, smiling up at Lisa. On her last push, where she felt Caleb slide out, Lisa screamed with all her might.

"Shit Fuck. Damn. SHIT!" Lisa screamed, and collapsed into Greg's arms. Greg wiped her sweaty face and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"It's all over." He whispered.

"I know." She said, smiling up at him. He bent down and kissed her deeply. She touched his face as they kissed and his hands roamed over her arms.

"Okay, lovebirds. Here are you children, Daphne and Caleb." Alyssa said, placing both gently in Lisa's arms. Greg is now standing next to her, smiling down at his children.

"They are so beautiful." Greg said.

"I know. Here, hold them." Lisa said, and gently placed them in his arms.

"Hey Daphne and Caleb. I'm your father." He said, and rocked them in his arms. The babies just gurgled and Greg smiled. Lisa got cleaned up and Jess was brought in, along with Allie. Lisa is holding the babies in her arms and cooing at them. She looks up when the door opens.

"Mom!" Jess yells, and runs over. She climbs on the bed next to Lisa.

"Careful sweetie. Mom is sore from the delivery. And Daphne and Caleb are almost asleep." Greg whispered, rubbing Jess's back.

"Alright." Jess whispers back. "These are my siblings?" She asks, looking at Lisa with huge eyes.

"Yes. Daphne and Caleb. Daphne was born first, as I predicted."

"She was?"

"Yes."

"They are so beautiful." Allie said.

"Thank you." Lisa replied, kissing Allie on the cheek.

"When do you get to go home?"

"Well, I'm thinking two days."

"That's not that long."

"No, it's not. You, miss Jessica, will be going home with Allie for the two days. You do still have to go to school. I am the one on leave, not you." Lisa said in a serious tone.

"Aw, man." Jess said, pouting.

"I know. But you get to see Daphne and Caleb when you get home from school and all the time on the weekends."

"That's good."

"Yes."

**Okay, I know, weird ending, but I was having issues of where to stop it. I hope to update as soon as I can, maybe even today. I have lost my voice and am sitting at home not talking and doing nothing, so maybe an update today or in the next few days. Remember to review! **


	7. Family

**A Never Ending Spiral**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D. except the characters I create in these fanfics. They are MINE.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get up. I was insanely busy with school, thespians, and the last week of school and have worked the past few days, so I haven't been able to work on it, except slowly. I have chapter eight almost done, so that should be up later and then I will work on my other stories that are behind. Now, on with this one and comments are appreciated. **

A week later…Lisa is feeding Daphne, when Greg comes in.

"Hey hon." Greg says, standing in the doorway.

"Hey. Just let me finish feeding Daphne and we can go."

"Alright." He said, watching her intently. She whispers to Daphne while she feeds her, and tells her all about her day. Soon, Lisa burps her, covers up, wraps Daphne up, and sets her in the other bassinet beside Caleb.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Lisa says, stands up, and grabs Caleb's bassinet. Greg grabs the other, gently brushing his hand over Lisa's as he goes to wrap his hand over the handle. She smiles and pecks him on the cheek. They load the babies into the car, Greg climbs in the drivers seat, and they drive away. Greg has one hand over Lisa's in the middle of the car and is smiling really big.

"Why are you smiling so much?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm so happy. My beautiful wife has given birth to two beautiful babies and we are going home to another beautiful daughter. We are a beautiful family of five now."

"You said beautiful…" she paused to count. "Four times. Greg, it makes me so happy as well."

"I'm glad." He said, smiling, but not taking his eyes off the road. Lisa kissed his hand.

Ten minutes later…they pull up to the house and get out of the car. Jess comes charging down the front stairs.

"Mom!" She yells. Lisa turns around, bends down, and opens her arms just as Jess crashes into them. Lisa tightly wraps her arms around Jess's small body, taking in the smell of her oldest daughter.

"I've missed you." Jess whispered.

"I have missed you too, I am so glad to be home, after seven days."

"Are you still sore?'

"A little, but not too badly. I don't have to take pain medication for it."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is."

"Hon, come here and take Daphne." Greg called. Lisa released Jess and went over to Greg. She smiled and took Daphne in her bassinet from him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said, took Jess by the hand, and went into the house. Greg quickly followed with the bags and Caleb. When Greg came in, and after he had set the bags down, he found Lisa holding Daphne while sitting at the kitchen table. Greg came in with Caleb.

"Hey." Allie said from the counter, where she was pouring lemonade.

"Hey Allie." Greg said, setting Caleb gently on the floor in front of him and removing him from the bassinet.

"Hey Caleb." Greg whispered, bringing him close to his chest and gently hugging him there. Caleb gurgled and instantly relaxed, falling into a doze.

"He is so happy." Lisa said, looking up from Daphne.

"Indeed he is. He knows who his dad is, and he feels safe."

"Yes, he does."

"Mom, can I hold Daphne?"

"Sure." Lisa said.

"Support her head and her bottom." Lisa said, showing Jess how and passing her off to her. Jess sat down on the ground with her and started humming. Daphne instantly went to sleep in Jess's arms, but Jess kept on humming. Lisa came over and stood behind Greg, her arms around his neck.

"They will have a great sisterly bond." She whispered in his ear.

"Indeed they will." He whispered back. Lisa kissed his neck.

"I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad to have you home." He said. Lisa reached her hand down and stroked Caleb's cheek.

"We are lucky, to have a family such as this."

"Yes, we are." Greg said, and turned his head up and kissed her fully on the lips. Then, the phone rang. Lisa moved to answer it, but Greg stopped her.

"Rest. You've given birth to twins seven days ago." He said. She smiled. He gently gave her Caleb and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Good Afternoon. This is Greg speaking."

"Do you normally answer the phone so formally?" Came the voice on the other side of the phone.

"No, I don't. I was just feeling classy."

"Okay. I just wanted to check in on Lisa. Is she available?"

"Yeah. She's home, we just got back actually. She's holding Caleb. I'll pass the phone over." He said.

"Thanks." The person on the other end said. Greg walked over and held out the phone to her.

"It's Addie." Greg mouthed. Lisa nodded and took the phone with her free hand.

"Hey Addie."

"Lisa. It's so good to hear your voice."

"It's great to hear yours as well."

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. I have a dull ache, but that's about it. I don't need to take Advil or anything, for pain."

"That is great, for having twins."

"Yes."

"Are you breast feeding alright?"

"Oh yes. It's been very smooth so far, no problems, even with the two."

"That is so good to hear. When Greg called and told me you were in labor, I was so worried about you. I couldn't even focus on my own job. The interns were giving me strange looks all day."

"Aw, thanks Ad." Lisa said with a laugh.

"You're welcome. I was, though. There have been complications with first-time twins, but everything went flawlessly with you."

"Indeed. Though it was hell on earth, the pain."

"I bet. I had a hard enough time with Eleanor."

"I know, same with Jess. How is Ellie?"

"She's great. Really excited to begin school next year."

"I bet. Jess just adores school, so much."

"I know. Every time I see her, she's telling me about this and that from school. It's so great she loves it. I hope Ellie has the same ambition."

"Yeah." Lisa said. Then, Caleb started crying.

"You have to go." Addie said, understanding.

"Yes, Caleb is crying."

"Alright. We will email later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Lisa said, and hung up.

A month later…Lisa is sitting on the floor in the living room holding Caleb, and Jess has Daphne, when Caleb starts to cry.

"What's wrong with Caleb?" Jess asked, looking up at Lisa. Greg enters the room.

"His diaper. I can tell. He has a certain cry." Lisa said, while standing up.

"Oh, Caleb, baby, it will be alright." Lisa whispered, and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to change his diaper. Greg, will you come with me?"

"Absolutely." He said. "Allie, watch over Jess and Daphne."

"Of course." She said, as Lisa, Greg, and Caleb left the room and went upstairs into Caleb's nursery.

In the nursery…Lisa shows Greg how to clean a diaper…after she's done…

"Caleb, I think it's nap time." Lisa said, and placed him in the crib. He was asleep instantly. Lisa turned around and was in Greg's arms, looking into his eyes. The sexual tension is too much for the both of them. In a moment, they are wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. And Caleb is oblivious, sleeping like a log.

After some time, they pull apart and laugh, smiling.

"I think we need to take this somewhere else." Lisa said in a whisper, her hands on his chest.

"I couldn't agree more." Greg whispered back. And they walked hand in hand to their bedroom and shut and locked the door.

"Hold on. I'd better go down and tell Allie we won't be down for awhile."

"Greg, I don't want her to know what we are doing."

"She's smart, Lisa, she'll figure it out on her own. I wasn't going to give her exact details."

"Alright. But hurry back."

"Of course I will." He said with a sly smile and headed downstairs. He found Allie in the kitchen with Daphne, and Jess, making them lunch. He comes up behind her and whispers in her ear.

"Allie." He says.

"Yes?" She asks, not looking away from the food on the stove.

"Lisa and I are going to have some adult time now. Please, watch the kids until we come back. And Caleb is down for his nap, so listen for his cry."

Allie smiled. "Of course. You two need it." She said back.

"Thanks." Greg said and disappeared upstairs.

Back in Lisa and Greg's room…Greg had just shut the door…he turns around from shutting the door and freezes, his breath knocked out of him. Lisa is sprawled across their king size bed, naked. Her arms are spread out to either side, casually lying on the pillows, and her legs are curled to the side of her body.

"Greg, are you coming over here or not?" She asked.

"Of course. I was just blinded by how beautiful you are." He said, stripping out of his clothes and climbing onto the bed with her. He lies down next to her and pulls her to him in a passionate kiss. His hands are roaming the exposed skin, and she is groaning in response.

"Greg, please." She whispers. He kisses her and whispers to her,

"Wait. I love you, and wait." He says. She nods and he starts slowly kissing his way down her body. They take it slow, and then finally make passionate love.

"I love you." Greg said as they were getting dressed.

"I love you too." Lisa said, pulling her shirt on and exiting the room and heading downstairs.

"Mom!" Jess squealed when Lisa came into the living room.

"Hey sweetie." Lisa said, rubbing her head.

"Where were you?" She asked as Lisa picked up Daphne.

"I had to talk to Dad. Grown-up stuff." Lisa said, making cooing sounds at Daphne.

"Okay." Jess said, and went back to her toys. Greg came down a little later carrying Caleb.

"Hey son of mine." Lisa said, walking over with Daphne. Greg and Lisa traded children so Greg is holding Daphne and Lisa is holding Caleb.

"How's daddy's other girl?' Greg cooed, making kiss faces at Daphne. She gurgled in response. He smiled his rare smile; reserved for people he truly loves, and pulled her close.


	8. Growing Up

**A Never Ending Spiral**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Here is chapter eight. Enjoy and comments are, of course, appreciated. I have not started nine yet, but I will today and hopefully have it up tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Now, on with the story.**

Six years later…Daphne and Caleb are six and Jess is twelve. It's the morning before the twins first day of school and they are really excited. They come bounding down the stairs.

"School! School! School! School!" They chant, racing into the kitchen. Lisa is cutting up bananas for more banana fritters.

"Daphne and Caleb! Calm down and eat your breakfast!" Lisa says in a harsh but loving tone. They know that tone by now, it's when she's mildly irritated or not looking forward to something, so they just sit down and eat. Greg comes in a few minutes later and both twins look up and smile at him with full mouths.

"Morning double trouble." He says to the twins. "Chew and swallow before you smile or talk." He says to appease Lisa because he can tell her mood. She hates it when he calls them double trouble.

"Hey love." He says, standing next to her. She sets down the knife she is using to cut bananas and they kiss.

"Hey." She says.

"Ready for today?"

"Am I ever?"

"No." He said, and stole some banana from the cutting board. She just smiled as he went over and got coffee. Jess came in then. She's tall, with the bright eyes of Greg, lean figure, and curly black hair.

"Morning sweetie." Lisa says.

"Morning." Jess says with a yawn, grabbing an apple.

"Want any fritters?"

"No, thanks. Mom, could you take me to school on the way to your appointment?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I have some questions for my math teacher."

"Alright." Lisa says. "I'll grab my coat and purse and off we go."

"Okay."

"Love, I'll come with. I want to talk to you." Greg says. "Jess, watch the twins." He says as he sails out of the room. Once safely in the foyer, Greg grabs Lisa's arm and turns her to him.

"Love, are you alright?"

She sighs. "No. I'm very tired and I don't want to go to my appointment."

"I know. You've told me a thousand times every time you go for a mammogram how much it hurts. I'm sorry."

"It's just one of those days."

"Did you get your period this morning?" He asked softly, touching her arm.

"Yes. You know me too well."

"It's part of being your husband and loving you. Look, take it easy on yourself today and I'll drop by your office at lunch to see how you are doing."

"Okay. Love you." She says, and kisses him.

"Love you too." He says after she pulls out of the kiss.

"Jess, let's go!" Lisa calls.

"Alright." Jess calls back. Greg gives her one last encouraging smile, which she returns, before he disappears to mind the twins and clean up the dishes. Lisa and Jess leave.

"Okay double trouble." He says, turning to the twins. "You two get your school stuff together, no funny business, promise? I just have to clear the dishes."

"Fine Dad." They say, and trudge upstairs. He is the only one they will actually behave for, except Lisa when Greg gives them a specific look. Greg clears the dishes and goes out into the foyer. Both kids are sitting quietly on the stairs.

"Good children." He says. They smile. "Let's go to your first day of school."

"YAY!" They cheer. They get strapped into the car and drive to the school. Greg gets out to hug them before they go.

"Now, Mom wishes she could be here, but she can't. She'd want me to get all sappy and stuff, but I just don't do that. So, have a great first day and Mom will be waiting at the bus stop for you. Love you kids." Greg says, and bends down for a hug. They crash into his arms.

"Got it?" Greg asks.

"Yes." They say.

"Alright, go be kids. Have fun!" He calls as he drives away. They nod and charge into the school. Greg drives to work and does his clinic until lunch, where he swings by the cafeteria and grabs some lunch for him and Lisa, and some ice cream. He then goes into her office.

"Hey love." He says in a quiet voice, seeing how exhausted she looks. He sets the food down and goes over to her desk. She stands.

"Hey." She replies.

"How was the appointment?"

"Fine. Hurt like hell, but I'm accustomed to it."

"I know. How are you coping?"

"Fine, if you call my usual measures fine."

"Have you taken Advil?"

"Yes."

"A warm pack on your abdomen?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you go eat. I brought ice cream since you always crave that. I'll heat you up a warm pack."

"Thanks." She says, squeezes his hand and sits down with her lunch. He always knows just what she needs and when she needs it. He returns a few minutes later and hands her the warm pack. She sets down her food and puts it on. He sits and takes up his food.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you." She says, and leans across for a kiss. He gives it to her and smiles.

"You're welcome." He says, and they eat in comfortable silence until they finish eating. Greg throws away the food and picks up her feet, removes her shoes, and massages them.

"You shouldn't wear heels while on your period. They make you tense." He says.

"I know. I just don't have any…"

"Don't say you don't have other shoes. You have flats you could wear."

"Alright. I'll wear those from now on."

"Good." He says, still rubbing her feet.

"How were the twins?"

"Great. You know they only listen to me."

"Of course. But I'm glad they were good."

"I know. I told them you'd pick them up at the bus stop, if that's alright."

"That's perfectly fine. You have to pick up Jess."

"Okay." He said.

"My business trip is in one week."

"I know."

"You sure you can handle the kids?"

"Yes, I can."

"Okay." She said. Soon, she fell into a light slumber. Greg just lets her lie like that. She needs it. Twenty minutes later, he softly wakes her up.

"Love." He says, jiggling her ankle. She stirs.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, very." She said, seeming much more relaxed and happy now.

"Good. I've got to get back to work, the ducklings have a patient, but I will see you at home."

"Alright." She says, and they softly kiss and he leaves. Lisa returns to her paperwork. Later…Lisa is picking up the twins.

"Hey Mom." They say as they climb in the car.

"How was your first day?"

"It was so much fun." Daphne says, smiling big. "Caleb even has found a girl he likes…" Lisa smiled at this.

"Daphne, you said you wouldn't tell!" Caleb said, gently hitting his sister on the arm.

"Caleb, it's cute. I remember the first boy I liked." Lisa said, smiling. "Let's go home."

"Okay." Caleb said. They drove home where Greg and Jess were already there.

"Mom, can I talk to, alone?" Jess asked as soon as Lisa had set down her purse.

"Of course." Lisa said, and followed Jess to her room. Greg put on a movie for the twins.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, sitting across from Jess on the bed.

"Mom…can we go and buy me a bra?" She asked quietly, not looking at Lisa. Lisa smiled at her embarrassment.

"Of course we can. I'm so glad you asked me. You know I'm here for you, and so is your father, you don't have to be shy with either of us. Dad has dealt with this kind of thing since I was your age; he was there for me. Go to him if I'm not available, he will help you."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go today?"

"Sure." Jess said.

"Okay. I have to talk to your father about some bills, but then we'll go."

"Alright." Jess said as Lisa left the room. Jess followed her downstairs and watched the twins while Lisa and Greg went into the kitchen to talk.

"I'm going shopping with Jess."

"Okay." Greg said.

"Greg, you and I both know that Jess is growing up very quickly now."

"Of course. She's looking more like you everyday." He said.

"We are going shopping for her first bra. I don't want you to say anything to her, because she's scared to talk to you about it. She had a hard time asking me to go with her."

"I understand that. I was there with you when you started going through puberty and you confided in me about everything." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. You were great and still are."

"Thanks."

"So, don't act like I told you anything."

"Okay. Have a great time." He said, and hugged Lisa

"We will." She said, and her and Jess left.

One week later…Lisa is about to head to the airport for her business trip.

"So, I'll be back in a week." Lisa said, addressing the entire family in the foyer.

"Okay." Was the chorus from everyone in the family. Lisa took each child aside, starting with Jess.

"Be good and mind your father and help him with the twins. You know how he gets sometimes." Lisa said.

"I will."

"You can call me if you ever need me, alright? Though Dad is here for you too. And if Dad has a freak out, call me and put him on the phone."

"I will. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Lisa said, and hugged Jess close. She then spoke to both the twins and hugged them tightly. Just as she hugged them, the doorbell rang.

"That's Dana." Greg said, opening the door. The twins' nanny came in. She came every Saturday to give Greg and/or Lisa time off to relax.

"Have a good time, Daphne and Caleb!" Both Greg and Lisa called as Dana drove away. They shut the door.

"I'm going to go upstairs and read until Em comes by." Jessica said.

"Alright." Lisa said as Jess went upstairs. Greg pulled her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Greg, what the-?" Is all she got out before his lips are fiercely on hers, kissing deeply. She wraps her hands around his neck and his go to her lower back.

"I estimate we have about ten minutes before Em comes to get Jess." He whispered as he kissed her neck. She smiled.

"We didn't get some last night, and we need it now, before you go away."

"I couldn't agree more." Lisa said, pushing him up against the kitchen counter. "We just have to be fast."

"I know." He replied. He undid the buttons on her jeans while she lowered his sweatpants. He isn't wearing boxers under them.

"You're prepared."

"Of course." He replied, sliding her underwear down enough that he has access. She grabs him with her hand and rubs him over her wet clit. He groans quietly. She slowly raises herself and thrusts him into her. They both groan. He kisses her neck and holds her waist, matching her rhythm as she thrusts deeply onto him.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." Greg is chanting under his breath, his words matching her fast and furious rhythm. She pulls herself into him and tightens around him as she climaxes. Her climax triggered his and they held each other, in oblivion, before they pulled apart, kissed, and redid their clothes.

"I think that will tide us over for a week." Lisa said with a smirk.

"I don't know. You know about before the kids and still now we try for once a day? I don't know about a week."

"Then get out your magazines, you know I don't mind. Although us going without for seven days might lead to really explosive sex when I get back…" She whispered in his ear, her hand skimming the hem of his pants. He smiled as the doorbell rang. Jess came down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Em." She said to her friend, and had a quick conversation. She turned to say goodbye to her mom and dad and saw them wrapped in a loving kiss goodbye. She waited a few minutes before interrupting.

"Bye mom, bye dad." She said, they pulled apart, smiled, said goodbye, and Jess was gone.

"Now, where were we?" Greg asked, pulling her in. They kissed deeply again and then Lisa left and Greg went about cleaning up the house as he always did every Saturday.

Three days later…Greg is picking up Jess from school. The twins are at an after school program for another hour.

"Jess, is something the matter?" Greg lightly asked as they drove.

"No." She said simply, still staring out the window. He doesn't pressure her; she will come to him when she's ready. They get home and Jess and Greg go to their separate rooms. Twenty minutes later…Greg is in the bathroom when Jess comes into his room.

"Dad?" She asks, looking around for him.

"In the bathroom. But don't come in, I'm not quite done yet." He says. She patiently waits outside the door. She hears the toilet seat go up, his pants get undone, and liquid hitting the toilet.

"Ahhhhhh." Greg sighs to himself. Then the toilet flushes, Greg washes his hands, and he comes out.

"Thanks for waiting. I really had to go."

"That's alright. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." He says, moves to the bed, sits, and gestures for her to sit next to him. She does. She looks nervous.

"Bun, you don't have to be nervous." He said, setting his hand on her knee. She fidgets and is silent for some time. Greg just sits patiently.

"Dad I…got my period. For the first time today." She finally whispers. Greg isn't surprised and just smiles and hugs her.

"Congratulations, Bun." He says. She hugs him tightly back.

"Do you want to ask me anything? After all, I went through this with Mom when she got her first one."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was high school and we were dating. I helped her through it."

"That was so nice of you."

"Thanks."

"Dad…what…products should I use?"

"Well, let me show you what Mom uses. Follow me." He says and limps into the bathroom. He opens a cabinet and sits on the floor in front of it. Jess sits next to him.

"Mom uses tampons as well as pads, because, well, her flow isn't so much fun all of the time. You can use whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm sure mom described both to you."

"Yes, she did. I think…I want to try tampons."

"Alright then." Greg said, taking one out of Lisa's box and handing it to Jess.

"Do you know how to insert one?"

"Mom described it. I'd like to try, but ask for help if I can't."

"Alright." Greg said, and went to stand outside the door to give her privacy. Ten minutes later, she came out. She had tears in her eyes. Greg just took her in his arms and held her tight.

"It's alright. It's hard the first time, and these excess emotions are normal." He whispered and stroked her back.

"Will you help?"

"Of course." He said, and followed her into the bathroom.

"Now, do you want me to stay here or go out and stand by the door?"

"Stay." She said.

"Alright." Greg replied, and sat down on the toilet. He instructed her but looked away to give her privacy.

"I did it!" Jess said, jumping up and down.

"Good girl." Greg said, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. And you can talk to me anytime, don't feel shy."

"I know that now."

"Good. We better call Mom and tell her the news. She will end up upset if we don't."

"Okay." Jess said. Greg went back into the bedroom and picked up the phone. He dialed Lisa's number.

"Hello?" Came Lisa's voice over the line.

"Hey Love. It's me."

"Hey. What's going on? Is everything alright?" Lisa asked, worried.

"Yes, everything is fine. Jess just wants to talk to you."

"Alright. Hand her the phone." Lisa says, and Greg does so.

"Hey Mom." Jess says, cradling the phone near her ear.

"Hey sweetie. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Mom…I got my period today." Jess said. Lisa got tears in her eyes on the other line.

"My little girl is growing up so fast." Lisa said.

"Thanks Mom."

"Congratulations. Did Dad help you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I can't wait to see you in four days."

"Me neither."

"I will see you then. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk to Dad?"

"Yes, please." Lisa said. Jess passed the phone off to Greg and left the room.

"Hey Love."

"I can't believe it's already here. It seems like just yesterday she was a baby in my arms."

"I know, it's the same for me. Lisa, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I know we have three beautiful kids and everything, and we've tried before, two years ago, but do you want to try again?" He asked.

"Try to have another baby?"

"Yes. I don't know if you want to handle it again…"

"Greg, you know how much I loved raising and giving birth to our kids. I would love to try one last time before we can't anymore."

"Really?" He said, excited now.

"Yes, really. When I get back, we'll discuss it further."

"Alright. Only four more days until we meet again."

"I know. And I'm thinking about it every night when you aren't in bed with me."

"Me too. But I'm holding out for you." Greg said.

"I am too."

"Alright. See you in four days."

"Okay. Love you." Lisa said.

"Love you too." He replied, and hung up.


	9. Flashback

**A Never Ending Spiral **

**Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters created by myself.**

**Authors Note: Someone asked what had happened after Greg and Stacy kissed, so I made this short chapter. Reviews are appreciated as always, and I'm working on the next chapter now, so bear with me. And the whole thing is in italics since it's not real time.  
**

**Flashback**

_Six years ago…it's six years after Greg kissed Stacy. He is at the airport in Los Angeles, heading back from a conference. _

"_Hey stranger." A voice says behind him. He turns around and his eyes narrow._

"_Stacy." He growls. _

"_What? Not happy to see me after our kiss six years ago? And I thought something would have become if it." _

"_No. That was just a mistake, a terrible mistake. I love Lisa."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_I married her, didn't I? I better damn well be sure."_

"_But you didn't say you are sure." Stacy pointed out._

"_I'm sure." He said. She touched his arm._

"_Greg, I want what we once had. I miss you." She said, staring him in the face. He stared at her in silence for a few minutes._

"_I don't miss you. You can go to hell for all I care."_

"_Fine. Where is Lisa? I thought she'd travel with you to keep you on a tight leash."_

"_No. I had a conference to go to, which she couldn't come. Lisa is pregnant again. She can hardly get out of bed right now." He said with joy in his voice. _

"_Well, congratulations, I guess."_

"_Thank you. This is goodbye. I have to get home to my family. I miss them."_

"_Alright then. Goodbye." Stacy said. He put his hand out to shake hers, but she pulled him to her and kissed him. He was shocked but didn't move because of her grip._

"_If you ever are sure who you belong with, you know where to find me." Stacy said and disappeared into the crowd. Greg just stared, shocked at what she had just done. He then shook his head and got on the plane and returned to Lisa._

Greg then came back from his reverie and found himself on the couch in his house, a glass of whiskey in hand and it's raining outside, like it was on the day he kissed her and the day he saw her at the airport.

**Alright. that's it for the flashback. I am working on the new chapter tonight and may have it up tonight, or tomorrow, or not for awhile. I have loads of Honors English reading to do, so I don't know. We'll see. I still have to get my books, and then read at least two things before July 21. So, we will see about the new chapter. Bear with me!  
**


	10. Note

**Author's Note**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in awhile. But I have a good excuse, I swear! I have been swamped under Honors English reading. I had to read a book, which is done now, read Genesis chapters one to eleven, all of Exodus, which is forty chapters and I'm not even halfway through yet, and I still have to read a poem. But, please, bear with me. I'm slowly working on a new chapter. So, it should be up in the next few days. Keep waiting, it will be up, I promise! And then you all can review and make me really happy! Okay, that's my note. Keep looking for updates over the next few days!**

**-K**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here is the next chapter. I'm working on the next one today/tomorrow, so bear with me. I've been crazy busy with school starting again and all that jazz, so I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to get up. Now, read, I hope you like it, and reviews are appreciated, as always.** **Oh, and I may be starting a new story...or two...but probably just one...soon. It will be a CSI: fic. So, if you like CSI:, look for that too! Thanks for going this far with this story and I hope you keep going!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four days later…at the airport…Greg is addressing the kids while waiting for Lisa to arrive.

"So, when we see her, shout 'Welcome Home Mom' really loud and jump up and down, got it?" Greg said. All the kids nodded and Greg took his place at the end of the family procession. Ten minutes later, and they saw Lisa. When she was facing them….

"WELCOME HOME MOM!" Everyone cheered. Lisa smiled and came closer.

"What a way to be welcomed home." She said, and hugged the kids all at once and kissed each of them.

"Okay, Mom has to greet Dad." Lisa said, gently moving the kids off her. She smiled and turned to Greg.

"Glad your back." Greg said, taking her hands.

"Glad to be back." She said, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oooh…." The kids said. Lisa and Greg smiled and then kissed. After the kiss, Greg put his hand around Lisa's waist, took one of her bags, while Jess took the other, and they went home.

Once home, Greg and Lisa sat in the kitchen with mugs of steaming coffee while the twins watched a movie and Jess did homework.

"So, let's talk about it." Greg said.

"Alright. Well, do we really want to do this? Go through nine months of hell and then raise the child? I mean, the child, if we do have one, will be twelve years younger than Jess and six than the twins."

"I know. I've thought about it. And I know you have always wanted a big family, but if this is big enough, that's fine. It's all up to whether you want to do it. I'm willing to try, but only if you want to." Greg said gently.

Lisa is silent for a few minutes. Greg takes her hands in his across the table.

"I want to try." Lisa said, with a tone of finality.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I love knowing that our kids were created out of love and just carrying them inside me, and giving birth to each of them was an experience I will never forget in my life. I want to do it again, one more time."

"I'm so glad you do." Greg said, and took her hand.

"When is your next cycle?"

"Well, it should be in about now, because it's almost always halfway through my cycle,"

"Well, should we give it a try?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I am fully ready to." She replied with a smirk. They snuck upstairs, the kids still engrossed in their movie. As soon as the door to their room is closed, Lisa has her hands on the belt of his pants and is working to get it undone. He has his lips kissing all over her neck. She has his belt undone and drags his pants the length of his body, leaving them in a pool on the floor after he stepped out of them. Then, there is a knock at the door. Lisa opens it since she is still dressed.

"Jess, sweetie, what is it?" Lisa asked.

"I have some questions on some of my homework."

"Can it wait a little bit? You're father and I are kind of busy right now."

"Sure." Jess said. Lisa closed the door.

"Now, where were we?" Greg said.

A few minutes later…Greg had Lisa's shirt and pants off and Lisa had his shirt off.

"Four days."

"I know." Lisa replied, pulling his boxers down his body. He was already hard and ready for her. The rest of her clothes ended up in a pile on the floor. They made their way to their bed and Lisa lay under him. He kissed her and then poised himself above her and slowly entered her body. They both shivered at the desire.

An hour later, they came out and headed downstairs, smiling.

"What were those questions you had?" Lisa asked Jess, and sat down to help her. Greg went to play with the twins. A month later…Greg and Lisa are in the kitchen having their morning coffee.

"So, do we know?"

"I'm not. I would know by know because my symptoms usually show up a few weeks after successful conception or on the day I find out my period is late, which I got it today."

"Oh. That's alright. We can try again. You've been using the thermometer?"

"Yes." She said. Then, the kids came in and Greg and Lisa stopped their discussion. They don't want the kids knowing they are trying for another baby yet. They send the kids off to school and don't discuss it further.

A little while later…Lisa is in her bedroom folding up some laundry when Caleb comes over to her from her bathroom.

"Mommy, what's this?" He asked, holding something out to her. She looked at it.

"Shit." She said under her breath, so that Caleb couldn't hear.

"That's a thermometer." She said, only partially lying.

"Oh." Caleb says and goes to put it in his mouth. Lisa snatches it out of his hands in an instant.

"No, baby, that's a thermometer especially for me."

"Oh…but why is it so special?" Caleb asked.

"It just is, alright?"

"Okay…" Caleb said and quickly ran out of the room when Daphne called his name. Lisa safely but the thermometer away and then went downstairs to start dinner.

Five weeks later…Lisa is talking to Greg before he goes to work. She has today off due to appointments.

"Greg, I'm ovulating today." Lisa says.

"You are?"

"Yes. So this afternoon, before the kids get home, I want to try again."

"Okay. We will." He says, and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. She smiles. And he goes off to work. That afternoon…he comes home to find Lisa sunbathing topless on the back porch. He smirks, goes upstairs, and comes down in only his swim trunks and no shirt. Once on the porch, he gently climbs onto Lisa and starts massaging her back.

"Oh!" She says, surprised, but then catches Greg out of the corner of her eye and smiles, relaxing into the massage. He bends down and kisses her on the neck and then kisses down her back, edging closer to the towel hiding her lower half. He lowers the towel a little and kisses the space above her butt crack. He then lifts up and she turns over under him.

"Greg-" She began, but he pulled her up so their chests are together and is kissing her. Her nipples go hard instantly and she can feel his hardness brush up against the core of her desire. She groans softly.

"We're doing this out here?" Lisa asks.

"Yes, we are."

"Okay then. It's kind of hot, knowing that we could get caught."

"Oh, you want to be a bad girl." Greg says, kissing her breasts. She throws her head back.

"I guess I do." She replies, and drags him into her. There is a moment of them just enjoying the feeling of being one before Greg lays her down on the chair and thrusts slowly and deeply into the tightness of her body.

"Oh, Greg." She whispers, her hands grasping his buttocks tightly and pulling him closer to her for a deeper thrust. She thrusts her hips up to meet him and he groans.

"Oh god." He whispers under his breath in a low growl full of need. They are moving quickly up and down, going at it hard and fast.

"Oh my god." Came this voice from the patio doorway. Lisa turned her head to see Jess standing there, her mouth hanging open. Greg hadn't heard Jess. Then, Jess ran away as Greg thrust into her deeply one final time, causing them both to achieve climax. Greg collapsed gently on top of her and both are breathing heavy from the work.

"Jess saw us." Lisa said, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes and kissing his lips.

"She did?" Greg asked, slightly embarrassed now.

"Yes, she did."

"She didn't see the end, did she?"

"No. She ran away before that. But who knows how long she had been standing there."

"I know." Greg said. She stroked his hair with her fingernails while they regained their composure. Then, they stood, Greg put his swim trunks back on and Lisa put her swimsuit, which was under the lawn chair, on. They then walked, embarrassed, to Jess's room to talk to her about what she saw. Greg knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Came Jess's powerful voice through the door.

"Jess, can we just talk?" Lisa asked in a small voice.

"No."

"Jessica Elizabeth!" Greg barked. "I think it is time we talked about sex, for real, even if you don't want to admit to yourself that we do it. Can we please come in?" Greg asked through the door. He heard a mumbled assent and they both went in and sat on the edge of her bed. Jess stayed on her bed and didn't look at them.

"Jess, sweetie…." Lisa said.

"Jess, we hadn't planned on you being home so soon." Greg said honestly.

"Yeah, really we hadn't." Lisa admitted.

"Mom is telling the truth."

"Alright, alright." Jess said and hugged both her parents. Later, Jess realized she couldn't recall any particular details about her parents on the back porch…her brain had blocked it out, so she though maybe she imagined seeing them, but she didn't imagine the conversation.

Three days later…Greg is standing in the kitchen when Lisa grabs him and pulls him to the end of a hallway and presses him up against the wall.

"Lisa, seriously?"

"Yes. We both have crazy sex drives, I know you want to."

"Yes, I do." He admitted, and pulled her shirt over her head. She then pulled his and in no time at all they were naked and kissing fiercely against the wall.

"I love you." She said, kissing his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing down her arms and kissing her lips.

"I'm glad." She whispered back, grabbing him with her hand and guiding him inside her. Jess comes in the door a few minutes later and doesn't even see them, she just goes upstairs to her room.

Two years later…they had been trying for two years without success, and trips to the doctor, and they were both very fertile for their age, but just hadn't been able to get pregnant. Jess is fourteen and the twins are eight.

"Morning Mom, Dad." Came the chortle of three voices entering the kitchen.

"Morning." Greg and Lisa said at the same time, smiling at their children. Greg hadn't given a proper good morning to his wife yet, so he walked over to her, and pressed his front against her back, wrapping his hands around her waist. She smiled.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning yourself my wonderful husband." She whispered back, still cooking pancakes.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to burn the pancakes?" She retorted. She then placed the pancakes on a plate and tilted her head up to him.

"Now, I can kiss you." She said, and wrapped one of her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Jess occupied the kids while Lisa and Greg had their intimate and private morning greeting.

After breakfast…

"Alright kids, we have leave early. Mom has a doctor's appointment and I have to give her a lift since her car is in the shop. Grab your stuff and let's go." Greg said, ushering them out of the kitchen. In no time at all they were in the car, had dropped off the kids, and Lisa and Greg were on the way to her appointment.

"Are you nervous at all?" Greg asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, not really. I just have never liked annual check-ups."

"I know what you mean, I never like them either, trust me." He said.

"I do." She replied, and smiled at him. He smiled back. A few minutes later and they arrived, and waited for a little while before being admitted into an exam room.

"Good morning Lisa." Her doctor said, coming in, glancing at her chart.

"Ah, and Greg too, of course." The doctor said with a smile. "I see you are here for an annual check-up. Well, we will check your blood pressure and heart, and do a blood test, since it has been awhile since you last had one."

"Alright." Lisa said. The doctor took her blood pressure and did the usual with the stethoscope.

"I will be right back with a needle. We are a little shorthanded with nurses right now, but I am happy to do it."

"That's fine." Lisa said, and the doctor left. She returned a few minutes later, swabbed the area, and got ready to stick the needle. She did, and Lisa didn't even flinch. She drew blood and then stood in front of Lisa.

"It will be a little while before the results are back. Do you mind waiting? Probably not more than thirty or forty-five minutes."

"No, not at all."

"Great." The doctor said, and exited. Greg and Lisa chatted about the week and the kids and work to pass the time. It went by in no time.

"Lisa…" The doctor began saying, coming in with the results. Lisa looked calm on the outside, but panicked on the inside and grabbed hold of Greg's hand. He squeezed hers.

"Your progesterone levels are a little high."

"Really? They shouldn't be." Lisa said, relaxing.

"Is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?" Her doctor asked.

"Well, sure, there is a possibility, but I almost always get hit with heavy symptoms early on."

"I know, but it could be different this time. Have you been off the pill and not using protection?"

"Well, yes. We have been trying to get pregnant for two years."

"Alright. Well, I would like a urine sample, just to make sure."

"Of course." Lisa said, got it, and came back and gave it to the doctor. They waited some more time before she came back.

"So, Lisa, based on your test results…you are pregnant." The doctor said. Lisa and Greg are both shocked into silence. Finally, Lisa speaks up.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Would you like to find out how long?"

"Yes. I just never expected this. I mean, I haven't even noticed if I've missed a period or not…" Lisa began as the doctor set up the ultrasound. The doctor just smiled.

"Well, Lisa, you are a healthy four months along." The doctor said.

"Four months? Seriously? I never would have even guessed."

"I wouldn't have either." Greg said, smiling though.

"That can happen sometimes. Lisa, have you drank coffee or alcohol lately? Anything that could harm this baby?"

"No, not at all. I only drink tea, and now that I'm a mother, I barely drink at all, and haven't in the past five months or so."

"Good. That's good. Well, now that we know, I can prescribe you some prenatal medications."

"Alright."

"And you could get morning sickness, but we can't really be sure. I know when you do, it tends to last late into pregnancy."

"Yes, it does. So I will just expect it."

"Good. Here is your prescription, and go to see your gynecologist in one month."

"Alright. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The doctor said, and Lisa and Greg left soon after. In the car…Greg isn't driving, they are just sitting in the parking lot.

"Four months."

"I know." Lisa said with a smile.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, I can, but I can't believe we had no idea."

"I know. I can't either. I guess the kids just occupy our thoughts so much of the time that we don't think about much else."

"Yeah, I guess." Greg said, and started the car. They drove to work. Late that night…Lisa is at home, and Greg is still at work, actually doing paperwork he's behind in this time, because he's on cloud nine and doesn't mind doing it for his wife. It's then that his cell phone rings. He stops whistling and answers it.

"Y'ello?"

"Greg, it's me. I'm sick. Please, come home." She whispered.

"I will be there as soon as I can." He said, hung up, and was out the door in three minutes.

Greg is home in ten minutes and sprints upstairs. Lisa is standing shakily in the bathroom doorway when he comes in. He goes over and she collapses into his arms in sobs. He strokes her hair and gently sits on the floor with her in his arms.

He kisses her temple and holds her hand tightly in his.

"I feel like shit." She whispers.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." He whispers back and squeezes her hand tightly.

"I'm going to be sick again." She says, and crawls into the bathroom and curls around the toilet, retching heavily. Greg goes in with her and sits next to her, holding her hair out of her face.

"Mommy?" A voice said from the door. Greg turned to look as Lisa threw up again. It's Caleb.

"Is Mommy going to die?" Caleb asked, getting an upset look on his face. Greg glanced at Lisa and she nodded so Greg went over to Caleb and pulled his son into a hug, on the floor, Caleb in his lap.

"No, Caleb, Mommy is not going to die. Mommy is just sick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She will be fine, soon enough." Greg whispered and kissed his sons hair.

"Okay." Caleb said apprehensively.

"Now, what are you doing up?"

"I had a terror…" Caleb said. Terror is his word for bad dream.

"Oh, Caleb. It's okay. Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Greg asked. Caleb nodded.

"How about you go get your stuffed elephant, and you can get Daphne too, if you want." Caleb just nodded again and shuffled out of the room. By now, Lisa had weakly stood.

"Ready for bed? The twins are coming in."

"Alright." She said. He took her right arm and wrapped it around his waist, supporting her and helped her to the bedroom.

"Do you want me to help you get your nightdress on? You probably don't want to sleep in hot sweat pants."

"Yes." She said. He nodded and led her over the armoire. He made sure she could stand and then heard the kids come in.

"Hey Caleb, Daphne." Greg said. They smiled tiredly when he looked at them.

"Go ahead and climb into bed. I'm just going to help Mommy since she's still a little sick." Both of the twins nodded and climbed up onto their bed. Greg pulled Lisa's shirt over her head, standing behind her to protect her from view of the kids. She started to lean forward and he placed his hands on her hips, steadying her.

"Thank you." She whispered. He responded by kissing her neck.

"Arms up." He said. She did, and he pulled the gown over her head and down her lean frame. He then slid his hands under the gown and reached around to unbutton her pants. he slid them down her body and then helped her into the bed. She kissed each of the twins on the head and then snuggled down. Greg went on the other side of the twins and lay down too. They turned off the lights and were instantly asleep.

A month later….

"Don't skip breakfast." Greg tells Lisa.

"I know. I have successfully given birth to three kids, and know the ropes." She said as she put some toast in the toaster. She then picked up the phone and dialed her doctor.

"Doctor Smith's Office." The receptionist said.

"Hey Jill. This is Lisa House."

"Hey Lisa. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But I would like an appointment with Jane as soon as possible."

"She can fit you in today at 12:10pm."

"Great. I will see her then."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Lisa said.

"When?" Greg asked, coming and standing next to her.

"Today at 12:10 pm."

"Good." Greg said, and took her hand. Then, the kids came in.

"Morning." Greg said to all of them.

"Morning." They replied in unison. They made breakfast, ate, and went to school. Greg and Lisa went to work. Greg is talking to the ducklings about their case when he sees Lisa sprint by.

"Sorry, got to go." Greg suddenly said and left the ducklings there confused. Greg limped into the women's bathroom and to the stall he found Lisa in.

"I saw you run by." He said.

"I know." She croaked, and then Greg sat next to her until she stopped. They heard the door open but thought nothing of it. Lisa then began retching again. Greg angrily stood up and opened the stall door when someone knocked on it.

"What?" He barked, to see Cameron standing there. Greg is trying to block Lisa from other people in the bathroom seeing her.

"The patient started convulsing."

"Add another symptom to the board." He said, and shifted his weight. While he did that, Cameron got a look at Lisa hunched over the toilet.

"Is she alright?" Cameron asked, worried about her only female friend in the hospital.

"Yes, she's fine." Greg said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"None of your business." Greg said.

"Honey, just tell her. It's alright." Lisa said at a break in her sickness.

"Are you sure?" He asked, turning towards her. She just nodded her head, not being able to speak.

"Okay. She has morning sickness. She's pregnant again."

"Really? That's so great!" Cameron said. "Congratulations Lisa." Cameron said over Greg's shoulder.

"Thanks. We'll talk later."

"Okay. Feel better." Cameron said.

"Cameron, don't tell anyone yet. We don't want it out yet."

"Of course." She said, and left. Five minutes later Lisa felt better and she and Greg returned to work.

Later…at the appointment, Jane comes in.

"Lisa. Greg. What can I do for you?"

"I am pregnant again. I was told to wait a month and then come here by my regular doctor."

"Well, congratulations first off. Fourth child, right?"

"Yes, our fourth." Lisa said, grinning.

"Good. Good." The doctor said. "How have you been feeling?"

"Alright. But I've had morning sickness for the past month."

"Well, that is pretty normal for you, to have it late in pregnancy. You've been eating before getting up to keep it at bay?"

"Yes."

"Good. How far along are you now?"

"Five months."

"Wow. When did you find out?"

"A month ago, at four months. I had no idea I was pregnant until a blood test was taken and my progesterone levels were higher than normal, and then we took a urine test."

"Well, congratulations all the same."

"Thank you." Greg and Lisa say in unison. They finish the appointment, everything is fine, just to come in if there are any problems. If not, they go back in a month. In the car…

"Greg, you may want to be prepared for a lot of sex. You know how horny I get when I'm pregnant."

"Yes, yes I do." He said with a smile. Once home, Lisa pulled him into a deep kiss in the entryway, while grinding her hips against his making him go instantly hard in his pants.

"Lise…the kids will be home soon." Greg whispered.

"I know." She whispered back as she unbuttoned his pants and then kissed his neck. "If we hear a car, we can stop."

"But what if we don't want to." Greg said suggestively. Lisa laughed.

"Well, we'll have to move somewhere else."

"Okay." He said, as he unbuttoned her pants.

"I love you, Greg." She said, as they lay down on the sofa, him on top.

"I love you too." He said as he slowly entered her body.

Twenty minutes later…they hear a car drive up.

"Oh, Greg. Please, finish!" Lisa whispered, pressed up against his chest.

"Don't worry, I will." He said, and pushed in one last time.

"Oh!" Lisa said, as bliss took over. She quickly rolled off and disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner. Greg did up his pants and turned on the tv to watch the news.

"Daddy!" The twins called.

"Hey double trouble." He said, as they jumped onto the couch next to him.

"Thanks for dropping them off Cameron."

"No problem. See you at work tomorrow." She said, and exited. Jessica went upstairs to do homework while dinner is being prepared.

At dinner…Greg and Lisa are at the ends of the table, Jess is on the left of Lisa, and the twins are to the left and right of Lisa and Greg. Greg smiled at Lisa across the table and Lisa smiled back. Jess looked between the two, knowing something is up. It was dessert when Greg finally cleared his throat to speak.

"Jess. Caleb, Daphne, listen please." Greg said. They turned to look at him and listened intently.

"You are going to have a new sibling." Greg said, smiling broadly.

"Mom, you're pregnant again?" Jess asked, turning to Lisa.

"Yes, I am. Five months."

"That's so great!" Jess said, and tightly hugged her mother. The twins were confused.

"Caleb, Daphne, this means that there will be a new person in the house. You will be the older brother and sister of another child." Greg said. They smiled once they understood.

"We're going to have a new family member!" They cheered, and danced around the kitchen. The whole family laughed. Then, the twins went over and wrapped their arms around Lisa's legs. Jess was still hugging her mom and Greg went over and placed his hands on Lisa's shoulders, standing behind her chair. Lisa looked up and smiled at him and then hugged her children.

Outside, their neighbor, Mrs. Smith was walking her dog, and looked in the dining room window and saw the perfect and happy family and smiled, walking on, seeing proof in them how fortunate some people can really be.


	12. Chapter 12

A Never Ending Spiral

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters I create, obviously.

The next morning…Greg and Lisa are still asleep, it's a Saturday, when Jess comes in. Greg has his hands wrapped around Lisa's stomach in his sleep, and her back is pressed up against the front of his body. And her hands are over his hands.

"Mom? Dad?" Jessica asked, softly, coming over to the bed. She gently shook her Mom's arm, and Lisa opened her eyes and smiled softly at her daughter.

"Hey baby. What is it?"

"Can I lay with you?"

"Absolutely." Lisa said, and made room for Jess. Jess climbed in and snuggled up to her mother.

"Mom, I love you, Caleb, Daphne, and Dad, so much." She whispered.

"Oh, I know you do, sweetheart." Lisa said, kissing Jess's hair. "We love you, too."

"I know. Most of my friends ask why I have such a big family, but I don't really know the answer. I guess it is because it's what works for us, and we all love each other so much, that if we weren't a big family, we wouldn't be a family at all." Jess said.

Lisa thought about it.

"I guess you are right. I cannot imagine life without my children and Greg, and this new baby, once he or she is here."

"I can't either." Jess said, and hugged her mom tightly. Lisa hugged her back, feeling how lucky they all are, to be together.

Two months later…Lisa is getting ready in the morning. She just got out of the shower and is only in a towel. Greg is just buttoning his shirt up and then comes in to perfect the scraggly hair, Lisa goes out and manages to pull on some knee-length cotton pants, but is having trouble attaching her bra. Greg comes in at that moment, smiles, and walks over, stopping behind her.

"You know you always ask me to do that." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and he took the two clasps from her. He did up her bra and then reached around and placed his hands on her expanded stomach.

"I love you." He whispered, rubbing her stomach, now quite prominent, at seven months.

"I love you too." She whispered. Then, Jess opened the door.

"Hey Mom, you ready to go?" She asked. Jess is going with Lisa to her second ultrasound, the one that will determine the baby's sex, if Lisa wants to know, now. She didn't before.

"Hey Jess. Yes, I'm almost ready. Dad was just helping me get dressed."

"Okay." Jess said, and shut the door and headed downstairs. Lisa finished getting dressed and then went downstairs. Greg followed her.

"Well, I will see you at work in a few hours. Allison should be here soon to pick you two up." Greg said.

"Okay." Lisa said, and kissed him on the lips. He left, he has a lecture to teach this morning, which he gladly offered to do for Lisa. Lisa and Jess waited five minutes before Allison rang the doorbell. Lisa went up to get it, but Jess was up first.

"No, Mom. Relax. I'll get it." Jess said. Lisa gave her a grateful smile, which Jess returned and then went to answer the door.

"Hey Jess. Ready to go?" Allison asked, stepping into the house wearing jeans, a green button-up shirt and one of her usual button-up vests in black.

"Yeah, Allie. Mom, can you get up alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Lisa said, and gently pushed herself to a standing position. Jess came over and took her arm and led her to the car with Allie in front. Jess helped Lisa into the front passenger seat and then climbed in the back. In no time at all, they were at the doctor's, and Allie waited in the car while Lisa and Jess went in.

"Lisa House to see Dr. Smith."

"Alright. It won't be long." The woman at the desk said. Lisa nodded and sat in a chair. Jess sat next to her and laid her head on Lisa's arm. Ten minutes later and a door opened…

"Lisa House?" A nurse said. Lisa stood with help from Jess and they followed the nurse to an exam room.

"Make yourself comfortable. Dr. Smith should be in soon."

"Thank you." Lisa said, and the nurse left.

"Jess, are you alright?" Lisa asked, looking at her daughter in a chair, from her place on the exam table. Jess is fidgeting.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just really excited to see an actual photo of my sibling!" Jess said, smiling.

"I'm glad." Lisa said, and then Dr. Smith came in. She's a nice, fifty-two year old woman with light red hair and kind green eyes.

"Hello Lisa. How are you today?"

"Perfectly alright. I slept great last night, and am fairly happy today."

"Good, good." Dr. Smith said. "Well, let's take your blood pressure and then we can get to the ultrasound." Dr. Smith replied. Lisa nodded. It was when she turned around that she saw Jess.

"Now, who is this?" Dr. Smith asked, smiling.

"This is Jess, my eldest daughter. She's twelve." Lisa said, knowing full well that Dr. Smith will react to this.

"This is Jessica Elizabeth House?" Dr. Smith asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"That's me." Jessica said, in a voice very like her mothers. She looked very like Lisa, as well, with the hair and the eyes. The only thing that wasn't Lisa was the mouth, and how it could conform to a smirk. But she had the full lips of Lisa and everything.

"Darling, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby in your mothers arms. You probably don't remember it, but I certainly do."

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Jess said.

"Lisa, she looks so much like you, except that twinkle in her eyes and the smirk that can easily play at her lips. Those are Greg's qualities."

"Yes, they are." Lisa said. "Jess, Dr. Smith is the woman that delivered you, and Caleb and Daphne too. That picture that is on the mantle, with you in the arms of a doctor, that's Dr. Smith." Lisa said. Jess immediately remembered, and smiled.

"Yes, I know the picture. It's nice to see you again." Jess said, smiling broadly.

"You too. And you can call me Alyssa." Alyssa said, and then she took Lisa's blood pressure and lifted her shirt and spread the gel on her abdomen. She then began the ultrasound. Jess held Lisa's hand while Alyssa did the ultrasound.

"The baby is perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the sex?" Alyssa asked. Lisa nodded.

"It's a…girl." Alyssa said, smiling. Lisa sighed, clearly relieved.

"I'm happy. I love boys, but girls are wonderful as well." Lisa said. Jess smiled.

"A new sister." She said, holding on to Lisa's hand. They smiled at each other.

Once in the car, Lisa picked up her cell phone and called Greg.

"Hey love." He said into the phone.

"Hey."

"How did it go?"

"It was fine, the baby is perfectly healthy." Lisa said, keeping him in suspense.

"And? The sex of the baby is?"

"A girl.

"Good. I am happy."

"I'm glad." Lisa said.

"Are you on your way home?"

"Yes. We are actually just pulling up."

"Okay. Well, when I get home later, you have no idea the kinds of pregnancy-acceptable dirty things I want to do to you." Greg said. Lisa laughed.

"Okay. See you later." She said.

"Yes. Love you." Greg said back.

"Love you too." Lisa replied, and hung up. Jess then helped her into the house and they both waved at Allie before she drove off to work. Once inside, Lisa sat down on the couch and groaned.

"Are you alright, Mom?"

"Fine." She said, rubbing her stomach casually. "My back just hurts."

"Okay. Well, I'll be upstairs. And Emily is coming over in about twenty minutes, if you remembered."

"Oh, I did." Lisa said. "And Jess?" Lisa said, as Jess began going upstairs.

"I am going to go up and take a nap. Will you help me?"

"Of course." Jess said, waiting for Lisa at the foot of the stairs. On the way up the stairs…

"Jess, I'm really tired, so if you are going to be loud, please, take it downstairs, so I can sleep."

"Of course we will." Jess said, as they made it to the top of the landing. Jess went to her room and Lisa to hers. Lisa immediately crawled under the covers and was instantly asleep. She awoke an hour later, much more refreshed. She also found a note on the pillow next to her.

"Dad dropped off the twins at his lunch break. Em and I are watching them. Love you." Jessica wrote. Lisa smiled and slowly got up from the bed. She stretched, yawned, and rubbed her belly. She then went into the bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror before heading downstairs. She found Jess and Em in the kitchen, giving the twins apples with peanut butter. Jess looked up when she heard Lisa come in.

"Hey Mom. Good nap?" Jess asked, smiling.

"Yes, very." She said, going over to the twins. "Hey Caleb and Daphne. Did you have fun with Daddy at work?" She asked, kissing each of their heads. They stood up on their chairs as to make that easier for her.

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"Good." Lisa said, and turned to Emily.

"Hey Emily. Wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. House."

"Please, feel free to call me Lisa."

"Alright." Emily said, and smiled. She had always liked Jess's mom.

"Thank you for watching them. I really needed some sleep. I'm just so tired all the time."

"I know. I see it on your face. It's okay. They are agreeable with me."

"That's good." Lisa said, pulling down a glass from the cupboard and pouring herself some water.

"So, Lisa, how much longer?" Emily asked.

"Two months. Not too long now."

"No, not too long at all. I'm sure you can't wait."

"No, I can't." Lisa said with a smile, joining the girls and the twins at the table.

"Don't get me wrong, I love carrying a baby, but when this is your forth, it gets tiring. And, it's just tiring in general."

"I'm sure it is." Emily said, nodding. Lisa smiled and then placed her hand over her belly, rubbing a spot. Lisa laughed.

"The baby is playing soccer with my stomach." She explained, at the girls' confused stares.

"Oh." Jess said, and placed her hand where Lisa had removed her own and laughed too, when the baby kicked it. Emily did the same after Jess was done, and also laughed, smiling big. A few hours later…Emily is spending the night, and Greg is just getting home. He comes into the kitchen to see Lisa pouring herself some apple juice, a craving of hers lately.

"Hey love." He says, moving closer. She set her glass down and turned to him, smiling.

"You look so beautiful." He said, and kissed her gently, with his hands on her belly.

"Thank you." She said, smiling up at him as he had his hands on the side of her stomach, massaging. After dinner…

"Em, I'm going to go up and lay out the sleeping bags." Jess said to her friend.

"Alright. I'll be right up." She said. Jess nodded and disappeared. Greg had gone into the living room to watch some tv. Emily cleared the dishes for Lisa while Lisa relaxed on a chair in the kitchen. Emily hesitated before going upstairs, and Lisa saw it.

"Emily? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No. No. It's fine." Emily said.

"Emily, just so you know, you don't have to be shy with me. If you ever need advice, don't be afraid to even call and ask for me. I will help."

"Okay. Thanks." Emily said, and went upstairs. Lisa shook her head and joined Greg in front of the tv. She settled down carefully next to him, his arms cradling her.

On the news, a young girl had gone missing.

"I don't want that to ever happen. To any of our kids." Lisa said, tears in her eyes.

"Sh…it's okay." Greg whispered, and held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I just don't."

"I know. And I don't either. Trust me." He said.

"I do." She replied, and eventually quieted down and they just watched the rest of the news before going upstairs together, to go to sleep.


	13. Adanma

A Never Ending Spiral

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of House, obviously. Except the kids and any future characters.

**NOTE: Thank you SO SO SO much to all of you that have kept reading. I'm thinking of making this a trilogy, when I'm done with this part. But I'm not sure yet. Any thoughts on if I should? Greatly appreciated! Thanks! Now, on with the story!**

A month later…Lisa is sitting in the living room, when Jess comes in with Greg.

"Hey Mom. You got a package." Jess said, setting the box in front of her.

"Hon, get me some scissors." She said to Greg. He nodded and came back, standing behind her. Jess went upstairs.

Lisa opened the box and pulled a beautiful and colorful long scarf, a book, and two identical beaded bracelets out. In the bottom of the box, there was piece of paper folded. Lisa pulled it out.

My dearest Lisa-

It has been such a long time. I am regretful to just find out about the birth of your children, my nieces and nephew. I only just heard from Dina, and she told me the news. I had been away, helping others who survived the storm. I am glad to hear you are well. I myself am well, having survived the tsunami we had here in Africa. I have been helping the others rebuild. I think about you often, and hope to one day meet the children. These are a few gifts for them. They aren't much, but they mean a lot to us. I made the bracelets myself, for the twins. The book, which was the book Mamma read to us when we were little, is for the oldest. And Dina also told me you were expecting again, so the scarf is to swaddle the bundle of joy in when it arrives. I miss you. Please, write back.

Love,

Adero

Lisa began heavily sobbing, cradling the gifts close to her heart. Greg moved next to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Sh. Sh." He whispered, and kissed her head. Finally, the tears subsided.

"Who are the gifts from?" He whispered.

"An old friend." She said. She then called the children down.

"Caleb and Daphne, these bracelets are for you. I want you to wear them always. They are very special to me and were made especially for you." Lisa said, tying one on each child's wrist.

"We will." They said.

"Jess, this book is for you. It was the book my mother read to me when I was a little girl. I hope you will cherish it as much as I do."

"I will. Thank you." Jess said, taking the book gently in her hands.

"And this cloth is for the new baby." Lisa said, bringing it close to her nose and breathing in the familiar scent of Adero and Adero's homeland.

Later…Lisa is on the porch, watching the sun high in the sky.

"Adero, I hope you are well and can feel my love radiating across the world to you." Lisa whispered, hugging herself. Greg came out behind her, but she didn't notice.

"Ek is lief vir jou." Lisa whispered, kissing her hand and sending the kiss out to the wind.

"What does that mean?" Greg asked softly. Lisa jumped as he wrapped his hands around her stomach.

"I love you. In Afrikaans."

"You know Afrikaans?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that."

"I know very little. But I did learn some."

"When?"

"When I went to Africa when I was fourteen."

"Why did you go there?"

"My mother lived there, after my parents got divorced."

"Lise…who is Adero?" He asked softly, kissing her cheek. "If you want to tell me."

"I will. You deserve to know."

"Alright." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Adero is my half-sister."

"I didn't think you have any siblings."

"I know. Adero lives in Africa. My mother met a wonderful African man named Chacha while working there. That is why she left my father. When I went to Africa, Adero was almost due to be born. She was born while I was there, and I stayed until she was three. We kept in contact when she got older, and have remained strong friends. I lost contact at about the time I married you."

"Lise, I'm so sorry. You must miss her so much."

"I do. She's the aunt of the children, and only recently found out they exist by our friend Dina, the one you met."

"Ah, yes."

"She travels between there and the US. So she sees Adero and updates her on my life and vice versa."

"Well, when you write to her, tell her thank you for the gifts."

"Oh, I will." Lisa said, kissing him. They then went in. Jess found the letter from Adero when changing the sheets on her parents' bed a little later. She didn't read the whole thing. She thought Adero is a guy, and goes to her mother.

"Mom, who is Adero?"

"The one the gifts are from." She said, washing the dishes.

"Are you leaving father for him?" She asked. Lisa stopped, shocked, and turned to her daughter.

"Sweetie, no. Adero is a woman. I love your father very much and would never do that."

"Oh. Sorry. It seems more like a guys name."

"I know. It's African." She said.

"Oh."

"Do you want to know who Adero is?"

"Sure." Jess said, and sat down. Then, the twins came in.

"I will tell all of you, since you are here. Dad knows." Lisa sat as well, and so did the twins.

"Adero is your aunt."

"We have an aunt?" Jess said, shocked.

"Yes, you do. She's my half-sister, and lives in Africa."

"Wow." Jess said.

"I know." Lisa said, smiling.

"She just recently found out about you from our friend Dina, and she sent the gifts. She even sent a blanket for the baby."

"That's so kind." Jess said.

"She's a very kind woman."

"Is she your fathers daughter?"

"Oh, no. She's my mother's. My mother met a man named Chacha while in Africa, and Adero was born nine months after my mother moved to Africa and had divorced my father. She's fourteen years younger than me."

"Oh. Will she ever come visit?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I want you to meet her." Lisa said.

"We do too." Jess and the twins said. Lisa smiled and kissed each of her children.

A month later…Lisa is now a full nine months along…she is sitting on her bed, when she clutches her stomach.

"Sh…baby…it's okay." She whispered, rubbing her belly. She then was overcome with a severe wave of nausea. She brusquely stood and made her way to the bathroom at the best rate that she could, clamping her mouth shut. She just made it to the toilet in time for her breakfast to come back up. While she's throwing up, Greg comes into the room and doesn't see her.

"Lisa?" He asks. He then hears her and smiles, going into the bathroom. She is now sitting up against the toilet, breathing heavily and rubbing her belly.

"You alright?" He asked, coming in and sitting next to her.

"Fine. If you call losing your entire breakfast in the span of five minutes fine." She said harshly. He took her hand. She then groaned.

"Ugh." She said.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly, kissing her temple.

"Fine. Help me back to bed."

"Of course." He replied. Soon she was comfortably on the bed. He lay next to her, holding her hand. Twenty minutes later…

"Ow…shit." Lisa said, hands gripping her belly. Greg had dozed off. She nudged his arm and he awoke, looked at her, and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you. But Greg…"

"Hm?" He asked, his head nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm in labor." She said. He sat up.

"You're sure?" He asked, slightly panicky.

"Yes. After birthing three kids, I'm sure. It's not bad yet, but I'm definitely in labor." She said in a calm voice.

"Can I check you to see whether we need to call an ambulance?" He asked softly. She nodded and he placed himself between her legs, removing her underwear. It was then that Jess opened the door.

"Oh…sorry." She said, turning out, embarrassed. Greg went back to check her.

"You're at two centimeters. We have to leave now, just to be safe." He said, running his hands through his hair and sighing.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Okay." He said, helping her up. He grabbed her bag, which had been packed for two weeks, gathered the kids, and drove to the hospital.

"Hey Allie." Greg said, guiding Lisa in with the kids following in a mob behind them.

"Hey. Are they any worse yet?" She asked, placing Lisa in a wheelchair and giving her a quick hug. She had grown to look on Lisa as a mentor and good friend and the woman gladly guided her when she needed it.

"Not yet." Lisa responded.

"Hey Jess, Caleb, and Daph." Allie said quickly, after nodding at Lisa.

"Hi." They replied in unison. She smiled and wheeled Lisa in. Greg and the kids stayed to fill out forms.

"Wait." Lisa said, touching Allie's arm. She stopped and Lisa turned to Jess.

"I will see you soon after the birth. Don't worry about me or the baby." Lisa said, hugging her.

"Okay. I'll try." Jess said, and took the twins to the waiting room.

Fifteen minutes later…Greg came in after doing the paperwork.

"Hey love." He said, taking her hand and kissing her temple.

"Hey." She said, grunting as a contraction hit. He held her hand.

"Lisa…you're only at six centimeters. It still may be awhile." Allie said, pulling of her gloves and standing.

"Mm hm." Lisa said through a contraction.

Five hours later…

"Oh, god, Greg! This hurts so bad." She said, clutching his hand for dear life at another contraction.

"I know. I know." He mumbled into her ear, kissing her lobe.

"Lisa, you're ready." Allie said. Lisa nodded. Two hours later…the baby is crowing…

"Alright Lisa, the baby is crowning." Allie says, but squints closer. Greg catches her movement.

"Push really hard, Lisa." Allie says. She does. Two more hours later…

"Greg, be down here, ready to catch the baby." Allie says. He kisses Lisa and goes over. She looks up at him and then back at the baby. That's when he knows why he called her over, to distract Lisa.

"I'm just going to have a look." He says, and bends between her legs. Allie joins him.

"Oh my god. We have to hurry and get our child out and warmed up."

"I know." She said. Greg then told her to push really hard, and the baby slid into Greg's hands, blue and limp. They quickly swaddled her in blankets and she was taken from the room hurriedly.

"Greg! Where are they taking my baby? I want to hold my baby!" Lisa says, frantic.

"Lisa, they are just taking her to get warm and comfortable first." He whispers. She can see the lie in his eyes.

"Greg, is something wrong with our baby?" She asks. He softly nods.

"What? Is our baby alright?"

"Lisa, she was born blue. About as blue as you can get when you're born. She had to be rushed off to be warmed up and to try to get her to be healthy and pink." He whispered, ready to wrap his arms around her. She fell into them, sobbing. Allie came back fifteen minutes later, a bundle in her arms.

"I thought you'd like to see your little girl." She said with a small smile. Lisa prepared for the worst as Allie put her in her arms.

"Allie! She's…she's pink!" Lisa said, joy clear on her face.

"Yes. She turned pink soon after we got her to the ward. She's fine. Perfect." Allie said. Tears of joy leaked out of Lisa's eyes and Greg looked down at his daughter.

"Oh. She's gorgeous. What's her name?" Greg asked.

"Adanma Marie."

"That's gorgeous. What does Adanma mean?" Jess asked, stroking Adanma's cheek.

"Daughter of beauty.' Lisa said.

"That's very appropriate. Because you are beautiful." Greg said, kissing her deeply.

"Thank you. And it's African."

"I'm proud." Greg said. Jess brought the twins in a little later.

"She's wonderful." Caleb said, smiling at Adanma.

"She is." Lisa said, cradling her close. A few days later, mom and baby went home and the family adjusted to their life with Adanma.

A month after Lisa and Adanma came home, all of the kids except Adanma are out of the house for the night. Jess and the twins are both staying at friend's houses. Lisa had just put Adanma to sleep, when Greg came in. Adanma sleeps through the night, so Lisa knows she won't wake up.

"Hey Lise." Greg said, coming in and setting his keys on the kitchen counter.

"Hey babe." She said. She came over and kissed him deeply. It had been so long since she'd kissed him like that and actually felt their usual spark that she pressed firmly up against him, parting his lips with her tongue and exploring his mouth. His hands moved to her lower back, drawing her in closer.

"Oh god, Lise." He whispered, moaning into her mouth.

"I know. It's been too long for us." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said, kissing his neck with her soft lips.

"I know. I knew you would lose some of your drive for a little bit. But I'm damn glad that you have it back." He said.

"Me too." She whispered. Then, in one fluid motion, she pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his chest. He pulled her loose t-shirt over her head, raising his eyebrows at her lack of a bra underneath.

"I was lazy and I was feeding Adanma." She said, shrugging.

"Oh well. It just means we can hit the sack that much faster." He growled, leaning down and nipping at her neck. He pulled their naked chests together and kissed her deeply. He then grabbed her and pulled her over to the table, pressing her against the edge and dragging her pants down her body. She worked his buttons and eventually his pants fell to the floor. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Commando underneath the jeans?" She asked.

"I got lazy too." He said, shrugging. She smiled as he pulled her thong off.

"Greg, please." She whispered with need.

"I'll be with you faster than you can say jackrabbit." He said. He then lifted her up and laid her on the dining room table.

"Ja-" Is all she was able to get out before he penetrated her walls.

"See?" He whispered, kissing her breasts. She just moaned in response, waiting for him to start moving. A few minutes later, he did, and twenty minutes after that, they were already done.

"God Greg. I don't think we've ever gotten done that fast before."

"Well…there was that one time in your office…before Wilson was due to stop in…" He said. She smiled at the memory. He had hiked her skirt up while she sat in her chair, removed her underwear, lowered his pants, having already removed boxers earlier, and entered her. Just as they got themselves readjusted, Wilson came in. They had done it in ten minutes.

"True." She said.

"How about we take this upstairs? Where I can get some good leverage…" He growled. She nodded and they picked their clothes up off the floor, knowing they would forget if they didn't do it now, and walked naked and hand in hand to their room.

An hour later…they are going at it like animals in their bed, moaning and screaming a little bit, that you most definitely could hear it in the downstairs of their house.

"Oh…OH! Greg…ugh…GREG!" Lisa screamed as he thrust into her tight body. She then surprised him and rolled him under her. He groaned.

"Ugh…" He moaned loudly.

Downstairs…Jess is turning the key in the lock. Her friend Megan hadn't been able to have her spend the night, so she got a ride from Megan's mom and came home. She opened the door, set down her bag, and that's when she heard it. The one thing any child doesn't want to hear their parents doing or admit that they do it.

"Ngh…harder, Lise. Oh, GOD! LISE! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Jess heard her father yell at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my…Greg…you bad man…AH! AH! AH! Oh yess….right…oh…right…there. Ngh…deeper. OH MY GOD!" Lisa yelled. Jess didn't know what to do. She took the best plan of action and went to sit on the front porch to wait it out.

Back in their room…

"Mm…mm…Greg!" She called, kissing him deeply as her orgasm took over her entire body, making her shake. He held her close, exploding around her, trigging another orgasm for each of them. When they are truly done, she rolls off and curls against him, her head resting on his chest, his hand at her lower back, keeping her close.

"I missed this." She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back, casually stroking her hair.

"I was desperate for release." He said.

"I know. So was I. I feel great." She said.

"I'm surprised Adanma didn't wake up." He said with a smirk.

"Greg, we weren't THAT loud." She said, playfully hitting him.

"You sure? Because I distinctly remember this one time at the hotel…" He said. She cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"She's like her father. Sleeps like a log, even if fire trucks go by the damn window." She whispers. He smiles. They just curl up against each other, enjoying each other's company. Two hours later...they hear a knock on their door and are surprised. Lisa is running her hand up and down his chest under the sheets, nails raking against his skin. His hand is on her back, keeping her close.

"Come in." Lisa says, not sure whom to expect. Greg kisses her temple as the door opens and gently squeezes her ass in his hand, causing her to smile. Lisa glances towards the door, planting a kiss on one of his nipples as she turns her head.

"Sweetie. Hey." She says, smiling at Jess standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mom, Dad." She said, coming in closer.

"When did you get home?" Greg asked, his hand tracing spirals around Lisa's back.

"Just now. I couldn't spend the night, but Megan's mom gave me a ride." She said, only fibbing about how she just got home.

"Alright sweetie. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." Lisa said. Greg leaned down and whispered something in Lisa's ear. She smiled and kissed him. He then grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around himself, and made his way to the bathroom. Lisa pulled her shorts off the floor and pulled them on under the covers. She also pulled on a shirt and then sat up.

"Come here, sweetie." Lisa said, patting the spot next to her. Jess came over and curled up against Lisa, her head resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending that much time with you. Is everything alright?" Lisa asked softly, hugging her oldest daughter close.

"Yeah. Fine." She said.

"Good." Lisa said and kissed her forehead.

**Alright, that's the new chapter. I'm...not that happy with it. At all. But I have denied you of one for so long, I decided to just put it up. I'm starting the new one tonight and working on the other story as well. Now go and hit the little button. You know you want to.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Never Ending Spiral**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: **

**Okay, okay, stop pelting me with tomatoes! Pelting Stops Thank you. So, I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. My muse decided to take a vacation in the Bahamas and didn't answer up when I called. But, she's back now, somewhat. She's a little intoxicated and happy from the vacation to the point that she's loopy, but whatever. She'll be back full force soon and I'll have free time, as it's almost Spring Break, so updates will come more frequently. Now, on with the story that I hope some of you are still reading. **

Lisa walked into Adanma's room early in the morning due to her cry.

"Hey my little angel. What's wrong?" Lisa asked, picking her up. She cradled her close but she just kept on crying. Lisa could tell something bigger than herself was going on.

"Greg!" She called. He came in. "Adanma won't stop crying. I have to make a call, will you hold her?"

"Sure." He said, and took her. Lisa left.

"Dina. It's Lisa. Is everything alright there?"

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked. "Where is Adero?"

"She's WHAT?" Lisa asked, shocked. "No, you didn't tell me." Lisa said.

"It's alright. What's the flight?"

"Thanks, Dina." Lisa said, and hung up. She then turned on the TV. On the screen, flashes Adero's flight, and how the plane has been hijacked and is going down.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Lisa said, tears streaming down her face. She walked silently to their room, tears still flowing, and bumped into Jess on the way.

"Mom! What's wrong?" She asked, very concerned about her mom's state. 

"Yeah. I just…need to talk to Dad." She said in a whisper, and walked briskly to their room. Jess followed. Greg set down Adanma when he saw her, and wrapped her arms around her. Jess stood in the doorway.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's…it's…Adero." She said through tears.

"What? What is it?"

"I called Dina. She is on a flight here."

"Yeah?"

"And…the flight has been hijacked and the plane is going down." She said, clinging to him. 

"It's all over the fucking news." She said into his chest. He just held her.

"It will be alright." He whispered, holding her close. 

"No, it won't. I won't stand it if Adero dies!" She cried. 

"But we got warning. Adanma told us. She must have some connection to Adero. She warned us so we could prepare for this and to know ahead of time, instead of be shocked later." He whispered. Jess came over and touched Lisa's arm.

"Dad's right, Mom." She whispered.

"I know. I know. But I can't do anything." She said. 

"All we can do is wait and hope for the best. Come on. Let's go watch the news." He said, and he and Jess led her to the living room. Greg made sure to take the baby monitor. Adanma is quiet now. They watch the news and eventually the plane hits the ground, sliding along the runway. But when it stops, it's in one piece and the police are right there.

"We must get to the airport." Lisa said, standing. They all ran around and got ready to leave and were out in fifteen minutes. They followed what was going on via the radio on the way there. Forty minutes later and they were there, watching from a window. 

"Adero, Adero. Please, be alright." Lisa whispered, arms wrapped around Adanma. 

An hour later…the people on the plane came through a gate. Lisa passed Adanma off and frantically looked for Adero. At the end, she almost gave up, but then saw her. A tall and lean African woman with waist-length curly hair and tan skin with the blue eyes of Lisa is coming out. 

"Adero! Adero! Adero!" Lisa called, tears streaming and running to her sister. She threw herself into her arms, hugging her close.

"Oh, Lisa." Adero whispered, tears streaming down her own face. 

"Come, meet my family. Your family." Lisa said, tears gone and a smile replacing them. Adero smiled as well and they walked over. 

"This is my husband, Greg." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Hello." Adero said, and hugged him openly.

"This is my oldest daughter, Jessica."

"Oh, Lisa! She looks just like you."

"I know." Lisa said as Adero hugged her.

"These are the twins, Daphne and Caleb."

"They are adorable." Adero said, and kissed each on the head. 

"And this, is little Adanma, my angel." Lisa said, taking her from Greg's arms.

"Lise, she's perfect." Adero said, taking the little girls hand. Adanma looked deep in Adero's eyes and gave her best smile. Adero smiled back.

"Lise, you have quite the brood." Adero said, holding one of her hands. "Four kids. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. I love them so much."

"I know. I can see it." Adero said. They then walked out and to the car, which can fit all of them, luckily. 

Later…at home…they're all eating dinner around the table. Lisa is sitting between Greg and Adero, holding Adero's hand as Greg's rests on her other hand. 

"Lise, you married a man that can cook. This looks amazing, Greg."

"Thank you." He said, and kissed his wife on the cheek. 

"Hey Mom, Adanma's hungry." Jess said.

"Alright. Excuse me." Lisa said, and stood up. She plucked Adanma from her sister's arms and disappeared.

"She is an amazing mother."

"That she is. She works hard. It took her a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes. She struggled getting pregnant for awhile."

"Oh. That must have been difficult."

"It was. But we're fine now."

"I can see that." Adero said, and nodded at Greg. He nodded back. Lisa returned a few minutes later.

"There we go. All fed and changed." Lisa said, smiling.

"May I?" Adero asked.

"Of course. You are her aunt." Lisa said, and passed her over. Adanma fell into an easy sleep as Adero sang to her an African lullabye. Lisa went over and wrapped her arms around Greg's chest, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"We have a beautiful family."

"That we do." Greg replied, and squeezed her hands gently. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. They just watched their family interact, breathing in unison, content with life.

**Okay. I feel that was one of the crappiest chapters I have ever written. Ever. My muse just was not agreeing, and I suffered writers block again. I hate that. So, I decided to post anyway because I haven't in ages. Sadly, other than the stories I have going on now, my muse has decided to stop at a new station. A new story has popped into my mind and it's one of those "I must pen this down now" moments. I apologize. I hope some of you are still reading, out there. I am the worst updater and I hope to make up for it! I'm sorry!**

**Now, please, go and hit that little button. Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Okay, so I finally got back to this story. Sorry it's been so long, but I hadn't really decided where I wanted to take it for the longest time. But I'm back on track now. This is __**probably**__ the last chapter this week, and then no more until the weekend. Sorry, but with starting school, that's how it works. Now, onward we go!_

Two weeks later…the whole family is in the entryway of the house.

"Bye Aunt Adero!" The children say together. She goes over and hugs and whispers something special to each of them individually. She stopped at Greg.

"Take care of her. She needs it." Adero whispered to him while hugging.

"I know. I will." He said and she squeezed him tightly before turning to Lisa, tears rolling down both their cheeks.

"I'll miss you." The said at the same time, and laughed heartily, hugging tightly.

"I promise, I'll write and send photos every month." Lisa said.

"Good. I'll be waiting." Adero said and was gone in a whirl of color.

"Okay, so twins, you're going to karate. Jess, you're going to voice lessons and then dance. And Adanma is going to work with you, right?" Lisa said, orchestrating.

"Yes, dear." Greg said, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay. Everyone, move out." Lisa said, sounding like a drill sergeant. On their way out, Greg pinched her ass in his hand and she yelped but then kissed him softly.

"See you in an hour."

"Sure thing." He said, and loaded Adanma into her carrier as Lisa took the other three kids to her car and their respective appointments.

Two hours later…Lisa comes storming into Greg's office…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" She yelled. He looked up at her, fire practically coming out of her ears.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"That donor! Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"He donated ten million dollars."

"And your point is…."

"How the fucking hell did you get him to do that? I'm the one with the breasts and low-cut shirts. He wasn't even going to five before!" She screeched. Greg just shrugged. The team is watching this all play out with wide eyes.

"AGH!" She yelled, and then strode over and planted her lips firmly on his, entering her tongue into his hot mouth. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up as she locked her legs around him. Still kissing, his hands slipping up her shirt, he pushed open the door to his office, which thankfully had the blinds closed already, and then flipped the lock.

The team was just stunned into silence…

"I think…it's a good idea if we leave them alone for a little while." Chase whispered, breaking the silence. The other two nodded and they shuffled out.

Meanwhile…he had laid her on his comfortable couch, her shirt already off and skirt unzipped.

"Greg…" She groaned, as he sucked her nipple through her bra. He then slid her skirt off and tossed it somewhere in the office. He hooked his thumbs into her underwear and tore them off. She yelped and narrowed her eyes as he pressed is thumb on her throbbing clit.

"Mmmm…." She said in a deep voice, arching into him.

"Come on baby." He cooed, circling her clit with his thumb and occasionally grazing it. She isn't very wet yet; he has to warm her up sometimes first. As he's doing that, he removes her front-clasp bra with the other hand as she plants a passionate kiss on his lips.

Then…there is a knock on the door.

"Dr. House?" The female voice asked. "Someone said they saw you come in here…"

"Damn it." She said, starting to get up.

"No." Greg said. "Stay." He said, and lifted her, resting her on the couch. He then went over to the other locked door and opened it a crack, peering at the person, a scared nurse.

"Oh…um…hello…other Dr. House. I was…looking for-"

"I know damn well who you were looking for." He said, aggravated. She shrank back a little.

"Dr. House is currently unavailable. She is tending to some important business. Try again later. Like, two hours." He said, and shut and locked the door behind her.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Lisa said from the couch. Damn, she looks good there.

"Yes, I did. She's new. I don't like her."

"You don't have to." She said as he moved her and slid under her on the couch, naked now too.

"Fine." He huffed, and then began repeating what he was doing to her before the interruption. She whimpered and he smiled, feeling the heat began to seep out of her.

"So…how did you…" She began, but was cut off by him entering her.

"Just appealed to who he was as a person." He replied between grunts.

"But…oh yeah…you don't do that." She said in a breathless voice, meeting him.

"I did then. I knew how important it was to you."

"I love…yessss….you." She said, pressing down around him.

"That's it baby." He grunted out, plunging deep into her and pulling her down so their bodies are flush together and kissing her.

"I love you…ugh….too." He replied, grabbing her ass in his hands and lifting her up a little. She let out the start of a scream but his lips covered hers and he swallowed any sound she made.

"That's…new." She panted, still meeting him.

"Just a new way to hit your g-spot." He panted, doing it again. He pressed his lips to hers as she cried out again.

"It's….ooh yeah…" She breathed out. He smiled.

"So…who is picking…mm hm…who up?" She asked.

"We're having sex and you're talking about this kids?" He said in a deep voice.

"Oh yeah, because they're going to ask us what we did today and I'm going to say you yelled at me and then we proceeded to have sex and talk about who is picking you guys up. That wouldn't be awkward." He said. She blushed a little.

"Sorry. It just popped into my head…"

"It's fine. Just as long as any other shit stays inside that beautiful brain of yours until we're done."

"Deal." She said, and nuzzled her face into his neck, biting there and marking him as hers. He nibbled on her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth as they met again and again, her hands softly dancing over his balls and his on her clit.

An hour later…they get dressed and go about their daily jobs. Lisa with her high-powered duties and Greg with his patient that appeared out of nowhere, like always.

_A/N: Oh, and thank you all so much for your patience with this. Please remember comments are appreciated, but not a necessity. But I do love to hear all of what you lot think! :_


End file.
